OUR STORY (NEW REPOST)
by UpiSuandi
Summary: Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejekinya..
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Our Stories (Introduce)**

 **Author : Upisuandi**

 **Genre :Comedy, LittleRomance, Humor, GS(Girl Switch) EXO uke.**

 **Rating : Teenlit/13+**

 **Cast :-HunHan (Oh sehun (19) & Xi Luhan (18))**

 **-ChanBaek (Park Chanyeol (19) &ByunBaekhyun (18) )**

 **-KaiSoo (Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (19) & Do Kyungsoo (18) )**

 **-SuLay(KimJunmyeona. (20) &ZhangYixinga. (18))**

 **-ChenMin (Kim Jong Daea.k.a Chen (19) &**

 **Kim Minseoka. (18) )**

 **-KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (20) & Huang Zi Tao (18) )**

 **-Other Cast.**

 **Note Author : MOHON MAAF ATAS KEKECEWAAN PARA READERS SEBELUMNYA, JUJUR SAYA MALU KARNA KESALAHAAN FATAL TERSEBUT, UNTUK SEBAGAI GANTINYA SAYA ME REPOST ULANG, DAN SEKALI LAGI SAYA MOHON MAAF DAN TERIMA KASIH JIKA READERS-NIM MASIH SETIA MENUNGGU DAN MEMBACA FICT INI. BOW 45**

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiuminbersahabatdengan Tao yang barubergabungdenganmereka, setelahmemutuskanuntukmemasukiUniversitas yang sama, ke-enamyeojatersebutternyatamemilikirejekilebihdisana. Apasajarejekinya.._

 **Our Story**

 **©UpiSuandi**

 _ **Kita perkenalanduluya..**_

 **Xi Luhan** :Seorang _yeoja_ manistaktertandingi, _yeoja_ polos nan menggemaskan, namunjanganharapituakanterjadijikadiasedangkesal, seremBroh! _Kembangkompleks,_ biduanabang-abangkomediputersampeanakpakLurah, tapigakada yang bisangalahinpesona _oppa-oppa -khayalan-_ kesayangannya di Koriyahsana, _yeoja_ cempreng #2, Cabeke #2, lemotke #2. Meskipundialemot, saatSekolahDasarduludiapernahmenyabetjuara #2…balapkarung.

 **ByunBaekhyun** :KawanLuhan, _BohayBahenol,_ mukamanispukulannyabikinmeringis, anaktunggalsama kayak Luhan, tapipersamaanitugakbisabikinmerekaakuruntuksesamaanaktunggal yang bisasaling bantu. Dia _the queen of_ cempreng _voice_ , _a leader of Cabebete,_ eits, diagaklemotsamasekali, diabahkanbahagiamem- _bully_ silemottanpakhawatirterkenakutukan.

 **Do Kyungsoo** :Diantarake-enam _yeoja_ ini, hanyadia yang sudah _taken._ Dan yang berhasilmenjamahhati -sokpolos- kyungsooadalah _namja_ -otak _yadonghentai_ \- Kim Jong In, meskibegitudiatidakpernahmembawaurusanasmaranyadalamperkawanannya, mungkindiatakuttemannyamerasa _jones_ jikadiamenceritakan _lovely dovey_ _Cabeinsaf_ , matangajakribut, baiktapikejam, sukamenindas yang lebihlemahdaridia, dandiajuga yang paling mahirdalam _cooking_ meng _-cooking._

 **Zhang Yixinga.k.a Lay** : Diem-diem menghanyutkan, punya _double dimple's_ yang unyukminta di tusuk, _silent_ tapisekalingomongngajakperang, kalonyindirsukabener, _ **the princess of lemot Kingdom**_ dandiatemen yang paling sabar, baek, tidakpernahmengeluh, Baekhyunberkata : _**'kalolumaukesurgabaek-baek dahama Lay'**_ _._ Itukarenakebaikan Lay inikek _yeojasholehah_ calonpenghuniSurga.

 **Kim Minseoka.** :Y _eoja_ Ter-matangbeberapabulandiantara yang lain, lemotnyahampirsetaradenganLuhan, sukakepo, sokpemalutapimalu-maluin, udah lama sukasama Kim Jong Dae, adek Kim Jong In, selalungasihkodetapigagalkarna Jong Daea.k.a Chen lagingincerbiduankompleksbergigipagar ( _behel)._ Badanbohay, pantatberisi, tapiuntukukuran dada Luhan _is numerouno._ AwalnyadiadekatdenganLuhansejaktahunke 2 di _Senior High School_ karenamerekasekelasdanmemilikihobisamayaitumantengin _oppa-oppaKoriyah_ , namunkedekatankeduanyamembawaXiuminjugadekatdengan ke-3 temanluhan yang lain (Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay).

 **Huang Zi Tao** : _Yeoja_ yang terakhirbergabungbersamamerekainimemangmasihanget-angetnyabersamamereka, diabertetanggadengan Lay, awalnyamungkinkarnadiajugabete, Zi Tao mausajamengikutialiransesat Lay dengankawanannya, dialebihbanyak diam. Tapikalongamuk _warbyasah_ merepotkan. Mesem-mesemnahan eek ituekspresi yang lebihmendominasipadadirinya, mungkindiapenatdanmenyesalmengikuti Lay untukbertemukawannya yang lain, tapijikadiatidakbergabungmaujadiapaZi Tao? Perawanlembekhasilfermentasikamardalamrumah(?), ewhh.

 _Ke-enamnamja di bawahinibersahabatsejak Junior High School, berawaldarihubunganantara_ Sunbae _dan_ Hoobae, _ke-enamnyaberadadalamsatukompleks yang sama. Diantaramereka, hanya Kai lah yang sudah_ taken _, mereka -kecuali Kai- tidaktahujikaterdapat_ yeoja-yeoja _manis nan menggemaskan di belakangkompleksmereka. Ingintahubagaimanakeseharianmerekasampainantibertemu_ yeoja- _nyamasing-masing? , takkenalmakagakbakalkenal._

 **Oh Sehun** : _Namja_ termuda di antara yang lain, iritbicara, mukadatartanpaekspresimenjadiandalannya, meskibegitupesonanyamampumenarik _yeoja-yeoja_ manisdanuke di kampusnya, _namja_ tertinggi ke-3 di antarake-enamteman yang lain nya. Diabukan _playboy detected_ cemtemanseumurannya Kai yang sudahpensiunan, terlalupeninghanyauntukmeladeni fans-fans takterduganya.

 **Park Chanyeol** : Telinga Yoda, pem _bully_ ulung, matabuletkekKyungsoo, suarakekom-omhausbelaiankasihsayang, _namja_ tertinggike 2, _playboy_ gagal, makandikantinhanyabermodalkan notes _'catatsaja, Suhohyung yang akanmembayar'_. Chanyeol-Chen adalahperpaduan yang pas, jikamerekadisatukanbagaikansuarapetir yang bersahut-sahutan, oktafnyagak _selaw._

 **Kim Jong In a.** : _Namchin_ Kyungsoosejaktingkat 1 _Senior High School._ Meskimerekaberduaberbedasekolah, namunkompleksmerekaberduadepan-belakang, iritongkosatuh. Kulitnyakek kopi susu ABC, kata Kyungsoosihitukarenakurangpencahayaan, tetepajatuh di kasihlampu _blitz_ 5 bijijugagigidoang yang nampak. _Playboy_ pensiun, banyak fans, _namja_ tertinggi ke-4. Chanyeol-Kai-Sehunadalah _namja_ kampretkarenakejahilannya, namunmerekamenjadi _double_ kampretjikadihadapan _hyung-hyung_ nya.

 **Kim Junmyeona.** :Holang Kaya, sangking kaya nyakesekolahgakcukupbawamobilsatu, bukanmaupamer, cumamaungasih tau kaloJunmyeonpunyamobillebihdarisatu. Penyabar, baikhati, gakpelit, dantidakpernahmarahjika _dongsaeng_ nyamenyebutnyapendek, karenamemangkenyataannyabegitu. Muka _baby face_ nyaberhasilmenarikhatiseorang Zhang YixingsaatYixingmenemaniKyungsoobermainkerumah _namchin_ nya, Kai.

 **Kim Jong Daea.k.a Chen** : Adikseorang Kai, merekaberbeda 10 menit, merekajugagakkembarsamasekali, orang tuanyajugatidakkesusahanmembedakanmereka, Kai -hitam- Chen -Putih-, asekbikinacarakekDeddyCorbuzier, bertjanda^.DiaCerewet, tukang _gossip_ barengChanyeoldanSehun, jadiinceranXiuminkarenasecaratidaksengajamelihatfoto Chen di akun _instagram_ Kai yang sedang di- _stalk_ olehKyungsoo. Diamemilikisuaraemasdibandingkan _namja-namja_ yang lain.

 **Wu Yi fan a.** : _Namja_ tianglistrik, tertinggipertama, alistebelluruskek _angry bird_ , tertuadiantarakawanan _namja-_ nya _,_ mukasangarkelakuan liar, bukan liar nakalsih, lebihkekbocahtepatnya. Jauhdari kata ' _hyung'_ dialebihseringmerengekdangakmaukalah, apalagisaatlapar. Hasemeleh..bikinpengennabokpakepantatTeflonKyungsoo, untungtampannya _warbayasah_. Oh iyadiajugaholkayke #2.

Inihanya intro, chapter sesungguhnya ada setelah ini.

Next to Real Story.

GAMSAHAMNIDA


	2. Hari kelulusan

OUR STORY

 _Chapter 1_

Cast : - HunHan (Oh sehun (19) & Xi Luhan (18))

-ChanBaek (Park Chanyeol (19) & Byun Baekhyun (18) )

-KaiSoo (Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (19) & Do Kyungsoo (18) )

-SuLay (Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho (20) & Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay (18) )

-ChenMin (Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen (19) & Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (18) )

-KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (20) & Huang Zi Tao (18) )

-Other Cast.

Gs (gender switch for Uke)

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiuminbersahabatdengan Tao yang barubergabungdenganmereka, setelahmemutuskanuntukmemasukiUniversitas yang sama, ke-enamyeojatersebutternyatamemilikirejekilebihdisana. Apasajarejekinya.._

 **©UpiSuandi**

.

.

Lulus _Senior High School^^_

 _._

 _._

Bangun disaat jam istirahat pertama disekolah dulu sudah menjadi konsumsi seorang _yeoja_ dan teman-teman seangkatan nya akhir-akhir ini. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka ber _lovely-dovey_ dengan seragam berpeluh, tas 2kg, makan bekal -lebih tepat nya _me-nyomot (?)_ bekal teman yang lebih enak- , dan guru-guru yang membuat batin dan fikiran cenat-cenut tidak karuan.

 _Yeoja_ bernama Xi Luhan, memang bukan lah siswi yang cerdas. Jauh mungkin, namun dia sangat rajin untuk datang lebih pagi ke sekolah nya. Bukan untuk menyapu, menyalin PR teman lebih menyelamatkan nyawanya, meski tidak tahu benar apa yang dia tulis, yang penting kertas itu penuh..contekan, muehehehe.

 _Uh nareulbwa nareulbwa…_

 _Nal barabwa barabwa.._

 _Neoreul bon nae maeumsoge sarangi_

 _Nae bonneungi gobaek palli hara-_

"Halo?..halo..?"

"…"

 _Ok. Kampret! Cuma Misscall.._

 _Dan itu tabiat…Kyungsoo!_

 _ **Calling kyungsoo..**_

"Ha-"

 _"HEH CABE! GUA TELPON YES DARI TADI."_

"Ebuseeettt.. kuping gua baru bangkit dari tidur nih woy, nape?"

 _"Cap 3 jari, 1 Jam lagi gua di depan rumah lo, cepet mandi! Jangan malu-maluin gua."_

 _-Pip-_

"Tabahkan hati Lulu yaowoh."

1..2..3.. syuutt! Otewe kamar mandi!

 _ **58 menit kemudian..**_

" _Oemma_! Lulu berangkat."

"Hmm.."

 _Oke masih molor. Mentang-mentang udah gak perlu bikin sarapan lagi buat anak, suami terlantar makan nasi uduk sama indomie, nyuci piring kalo gak disentuh anak gamau nyentuh hmmzz KZL KZL!'_ _ **\- Luhan curhat-**_

"Lama lu!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Masih untung gua tadi gak jadi bikin indomie, laper tauk!" **-Luhan-**

"Bagus! Diet kan itung-itung. Nih lo yang bawa motor _(ngelempar kunci motor)."_

"Kalo gak lo kirim sebungkus kue lebaran waktu itu juga gua gak bakal naek 2kilo, hacep luh!"

Setelah sampai di sekolah, ternyata cap 3 jari nya diundur secara sepihak oleh pihak sekolah, _double_ sial! Luhan sudah merelakan waktu tidur emas nya, padahal Song Joong Ki hadir sedang mampir di mimpi tidur cantik - _ngeces- nya._ Dengan hati senangLuhan dan Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Eh kyung, si Baek sama Lay kesekolah gak hari ini?"

"Kagak! Kek nya mereka udah tau kalau cap 3jari nya gak jadi, kerumah si Baek yuk.!"

"Hmm.. oke!"

 _ **Rumah Baekhyun..**_

 __" _Oemonim.._ Baek _oedi_?" **-Luhan-**

"Oh ada di dalam, ada yang lain juga, habis dari sekolah ya?" **-Baek** _ **Oemma**_ **-**

"Eh iya nih," **-Kyungsoo-**

"Ayo Kyungsoo GECE!" **-Luhan-**

"Jangan lari-lari Luhan!" **-Baek** _ **Oemma-**_

….

"Permisi! Spadaaa…!" **-Luhan-**

"Eh cabe! berisik. Temen udah didepan muka juga masih aja teriak!" **-Baek-**

"Hehehe.."

"Eh udah rame." **-Kyungsoo-**

Saat ini, di ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun sudah terdapat seonggok _yeoja-yeoja_ bete. Mulai dari Baek -si pemilik rumah-, Lay, Xiumin, dan Tao. Kehadiran Tao hari ini memang cukup mengejutkan untuk Luhan -yang memang pernah satu atap sekolah dengan nya di _Junior High School-_ dan Kyungsoo -yang memang baru kenal-. Karena baru kali ini Tao gabung bersama mereka, mungkin datang bersama Lay, mereka memang bertetangga.

"Eh lu udah pake seragam? Udah ke sekolah emang?" **-Luhan menunjuk Lay dengan dagunya-**

"Kagak, udah tau gak jadi cap 3jari yaudah gak jadi kesekolah." **-Lay-**

"BAEEKK! GUA AMBIL MINUM YA!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"KYUNGSOO! ENYAH LO DARI KULKAS GUEEEEE!" **-Baek-**

"Eh iya lo pada udah dapet minum, BAEK LULU MINTA JATAH MINUM JUGA!" **-Luhan-**

"BAEK, FANTA EAK!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"PUNYA BAPAK GUA ITU!" **-Baek-**

"Mampus!" **-Luhan-**

"LUHAN KALO LO BERANI NYENTUH ITU AYAM GORENG! TAMAT RIWAYAT LO!" **-Baek-**

"Udah lah teh aja! Nih buat lo!" ujar **Kyungsoo** sambil menyerahkan _The Gelas_ untuk Luhan. Setelah gagal dapat ayam goreng, Luhan kembali ke ruang tengah dengan mata berbinar menatap setoples nastar yang sayang jika hanya dikurung dalam sangkar..toples.

"Wah ada nastar!" **-Luhan-**

"Nih makan gih, udah kebuka juga tuh tutup nya!" **-Lay-**

"Eh main yuk!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Iya nih gua juga mau ke Bank!" **-Baek-**

"Makan yuk!" **-Lay-**

"Setuju! Gua laper." **-Luhan-**

"Inget juga ya toples nastar nya jangan dikosongin gitu ajaaaa.." **-Sindir Baek-**

"Ih pelit banget, sedekah nastar apa susahnya sih!" **-Luhan-**

"Ayok lah, gua punya tempat baru nih, tapi nanti mampir ke rumah gua dulu ya."- **Kyung-**

"Bentar gua dandan dulu," setelah itu Baekhyun bergegas berdandan di dalam kamar nya, tentu saja diikuti oleh 3 teman kurang ajar nya (Kyung,Luhan,Lay). Xiumin dan Tao? Xiumin terlalu malas mengikuti mereka, lebih tepatnya Dia sedang menggalau kan Chen yang saat ini masih saja mengincar mbak mbak genit kompleks. Tao, mungkin dia masih malu. Jadi Cuma mesem-mesem aja.

 _ **Sementara itu, yang di dengar Xiumin dan Tao dari luar kamar Baekhyun..**_

"KYUNGSOO! JANGAN TIDURAN DISITU! KAKI LO SUDAH TERCEMAR KAOS KAKI. BAU!" **-itu suara cempreng Baek-**

Bugh..!

Bugh..!

 _(oke, itu suara tangan nakal Baekhyun mendarat cantik di Kaki Kyungsoo)_

"EH BAEK LU PUNYA _EYELINER_ BARU? NJIRR ANTI AER YAK INI." **-Luhan-**

"BAEK, KAKI GUA DIBAWAH GAK-AWWW..WOY CABE SAKIT!" **-itu suara pembelaan** _ **sia sia K**_ **yungsoo-**

"LAY! PAKEIN GUA _EYELINER_ INI GECE!" **-Luhan-**

"Situ temen saya?" **-Lay-**

"ISH NAJIS LU! BELI TEA JUS MASIH NGUTANG BARENG JUGA SONGONG!.. BAEK PAKEIN GUA _EYELINER_!" **-Luhan-**

"Tumben amat lu mau pake _eyeliner_? Baru beli ya..coba si- LUHAN KAMPRET! MATA LU JELALATAN BANGET AMA BARANG GUE!" **-Baek-**

"Sebentar sebentar, Baek lo kalo eek disiram dong!" **-Lay mulai menyadari sesuatu-**

"Enak aja ini-" **-Pembelaan (pembentakan) Baekhyun-**

"Gua khatam ama nih aroma..GAES INI KENTUT KYUNGSOO!" **-Luhan mulai memprovokasi untuk…**

Bugh.. Bugh..Bugh

" _ALLAHU AKBAR, LAY!_ _EYELINER_ GUA BELUM KERING INI!" **-kesal Luhan eyeliner nya menyebar akibat tamparan manis dari lay, Luhan sudah mirip Deddy Corbuzier sekarang-**

Bugh..Bugh..Bugh

Rahang Tao jatuh, _speechles_ dengan suara mengerikan di balik pintu coklat kamar Baekhyun, Xiumin memutar bola mata nya malas, syudah biasa dengan kejadian serupa, mungkin lebih dari ini lebih sering dia dengar. Yang penting doakan saja Kyungsoo baik-baik saja setelah ini.

 _ **Rumah Kyungsoo**_

 __"Assalamm- Eh Kyung rumah lo sepi amat!" **-Xiumin-**

"Orang tua gua pergi.." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Eh Min gua kemaren belajar Nari G-friend yang _Navillera_ loh! Nih gua tunjukin nih _(Nari G-friend dengan khidmat)_.." **-Luhan-**

"Elah, mata gua iritasi liat nya!" **-Baek-**

BUGH!

"LUHAN RAMBUT GUE!" **-Baek-**

"Eh min, gua pusing liat kelakuan temen lu.." **-Tao-**

"Akhirnya suara lo keluar juga, mending. Gua dulu semaput liat tingkah tu anak bocah! Pengen nabok rasa nya." **-Xiumin-**

"5 menit lagi juga damai." **-Lay-**

"GUA NGEBILAS BAJU DULU YA GAES..BARU KITA CUS!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"HA!" **-Baek, Luhan, Lay, Xiumin, Tao-**

 _Jadi, alasan mereka semua digiring ke Rumah Kyungsoo adalah.._

 _Menemani Kyungsoo yang sendirian dirumah buat ngebilas baju.._

 _Pemanfaatan makna kawan yang baik.._

 _ **10 menit kemudian..**_

"Hah! Lapar nya.." **-Xiumin-**

"Halo..halo.. dengan Mek-Di disana? Minta nomor Ke-Ep-Cih dongs?" **-Lay mulai menunjukkan sifat asli nya-**

"Bukan temen gue.." **-Xiumin-**

"EH MINGUK! BARU PULANG SEKOLAH YAAA!" Teriak **Baekhyun** mampu membuat Minguk -sepupu tampan Kyungsoo- bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Teriakan nya lebih mengarah seperti tante-tante girang.

"Eh iya, sekolah dimana sekarang?" **-Lay-**

"Di _Hana Senior High School nun, Kyungsoo noona oedi?_ " **-Minguk-**

"Oohh.. itu lagi Bilas Cucian baju tuh.." **-Lay-**

"Yaudah saya kekamar dulu ya _noona noona_ cantik.." **-Minguk-**

 _ **Baekhyun mimisan, Lay kejang-kejang, Xiumin terkapar lemas,Tao bengong melihat reaksi teman wanita nya.**_

Luhan yang sedang guling-gulingan cantik di atas karpet India tersebut sibuk akan _chat_ dengan gebetan baru _-yang katanya tampan-,_ tidak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Minguk lewat melewati nya begitu saja.

"EH MINGUK GAK SALAMAN YA SAMA _NOONA!_ DURHAKA NYA KYUNGSOO JANGAN DITIRU JUGA DONG!" **-Luhan itu Lay ke-2-**

Puk! _(toyoran manja Kyungsoo sukses mendarat di kepala bagian belakang Luhan)_

"SALAH SENDIRI SIBUK DENGAN DUNIA SENDIRI!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Kalo Kyungsoo durhaka, lha elu apa Lu?!" **-Xiumin-**

"Anak manis itu dosa nya dimaklumi ama Awoh tauk!" **-Luhan-**

"NAJIS!" **-Baek-**

Puk! _(kali ini Baekhyun melempar Luhan dengan bantal sofa)_

"BAEK GUA PUNYA DOSA APA SIH SAMA LO! MASIH GAK IKHLAS LO KALO SI NAMJOON NAKSIR GUA HAH!" **-Luhan-**

Bugh..bugh..

 _Mereka (Luhan-Baekhyun) memulai kekerasan dalam per-kawanan lagi.._

"LUHAN JEPITAN GUA JANGAN DITARIK..AWW!" **-Baek-**

"KYUNGSOO GUA HAUS!" **-Lay-,** Oke Lay sudah tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran 2 kawan nya.

"AER DI GALON NYA HABIS LAY, ADA NYA DI KAMAR MINGUK!" **-Teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur-**

"WAH KAMAR MINGUK!" **-Xiumin berbinar-**

"MINGUK!" **-teriak** _ **yeoja**_ **genit (Luhan,baekhyun)-**

 _Grubug..grubug (seonggok_ yeoja _tersebut langsung berlari menuju kamar Minguk)_

Tok..tok..tok..

 _Ceklek.._

"Minguk, _noona_ haus aer di galon depan habis.." **-Baek-**

"Oh ambil aja _nun_ , gelas dibawah _dispenser_ nya juga ada kok.." **-Minguk-**

"Eh Minguk kok pergi, mau kemana?" **-Xiumin-**

"Ada janji main futsal nih, _bye_!" **-Minguk-**

"Ahelah, baru mau modus.." **-Baek-**

"Eh eh Baek sini geh gua bisikin.." **-Luhan-**

"Lay aja gih," **-Baek-**

 _Baek kampret!_

 _Luhan mulai mendekati Lay dan mulai berbisik.._

"Weh Lay, minggu kemaren waktu ke Rumah Kyungsoo gua liat BeHa di kamarnya, dan BeHa nya dia gantung di pegangan Lemari nya." **-Luhan-**

"Eh serius lo!" - **Lay penasaran-**

"He'em, BeHa nya warna Item, corak pohon kelapa." **-Luhan-**

"Gila berasa dipantai kali yak!" **-Lay-**

"Ho'oh BeHa nya mana mengkerut sana sini gitu, agak melar..kkkk.." **-Luhan terkikik-**

"Ewh, niat banget lu merhatiin nya. Eh gimana kalo BeHa nya kita taruh di bawah bantal si Minguk!" **-Lay menyeringai jahat-**

"Ihh, jorok ntar Minguk gatel-gatel gimana? Eh tapi ayok!" **-Luhan-**

 _Luhan pun berlari kencang menuju Kamar Kyungsoo diikuti Lay tak kalah senngit._

 _Mereka kurang kerjaan.. ya tapi itu lah kerjaan mereka._

"Eh tunggu!" **-Luhan mencekal tangan Lay-**

"Apa lagi? Pintu udah di depan mata nih!" **-Lay-**

"Eh lu masih inget gak kalo si Kyung sering cerita kamar nya aneh?" **-Luhan-**

"Aneh?" **-Lay-**

"He'em kata nya kan dia sering digangguin tidur sama hantu..!" **-Luhan-**

"Ish alay lo! Liat nih kek gua dong. PEM-BE-RA-NI!" **-Lay-**

 _Ceklek..Lay mulai memasuki kamar Kyungsoo diikuti dengan Luhan mengekori nya.._

"Emm..Lu." **-Suara Lay mulai gelisah-**

"Ya Lay?"

"AAAA!" **-Lay meninggalkan Luhan sendirian..-**

 _Lay kampret!_

"LAY GUA CEKEK IDUP-IDUP LO!" **-Luhan-**

"LUHAN BERISIK! LAY JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN LUHAN, CEPET BERSIAP K KITA MAU CUS." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Lay doang yang disuruh bersiap..hiks hiks gak ada yang sayang sama Lulu.." **-Luhan mau mewek-**

"Please deh Lu, ayok cepet daripada gua tinggal bareng Wewe Gombel lu!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Ish itu mah sahabat Kyungsoo!" **-Luhan-**

 _ **Sendok garpu Café..**_

 __"Gaes, gua mau ke rumah Bibi Song dulu ya? Gua dapet mandat buat jagain 2 tuyul nih." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Duh calon Mahmud (mamah muda) sibuk nya.." **-Xiumin-**

"Oh iya gua juga mau ke _Bank_ dulu deh. Siapa yang mau nemenin gua?" **-Baek-**

"Eits terkecuali Luhan, gua gak mau di seret _security_ garang lagi." - **Baek lagi-**

"Ish, baru mau ngajuin diri." **-Luhan-**

"Okey, Lu, Lay, Tao _booking_ tempat duduk, gua sama Baek ke bank, oke!" **-Xiumin-**

"Siip, yuk cus mari masuk, panas nih!" **-Lay-**

 **….**

"20 menit berlalu.." **-Luhan-**

"Dua kali pindah meja.." **-Tao-**

"Belum pesen apapun.." **-Lay-**

"Dan sekarang kita di pelototin kokoh-kokoh penjaga _café nya,_ 5 menit lagi mungkin kita dimusnahkan, ih memalukan." **-Luhan-**

"Ebuset, kek gembel banget lu lu pada, muka udah kucel pake acara ngesedekep di meja gitu lagi." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Eh elu udah balik! Lama banget, pasti dandan dulu deh, inget Kai woy! Meski dia item pesek gitu, fans nya bisa nge geser posisi lu kapan aja!" **-Luhan-**

" Ebuset ni bocah, gua baru nyampe udah di semprot siraman rohani aja. Bentar lagi BaekXiu nyampe Mending catet dulu deh pesenan lu lu pada." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Udah gua catet, ampe gua gambar muka Song Joong Ki disana." **-Luhan-**

"Gambar kek squidward kejepit aja bangga.." **-Lay-**

 ***** _ **Tak lama BaeXiu pun kembali..**_

"Hay gaes! Baek mutz mutz balik nih.." **-Baek-**

"HOWEKKK!" **-muntah berjamaah-**

"Eh udah pada nulis pesenan nih. Tao, liat buku menu nya dong." **-Baek-**

"Eh Kyung, Duo tuyul mana?" **-Xiumin-**

"Oh tadi Bibi Song nya gak jadi pergi, mereka Cuma pesen pengen dibawain _pancake_ sama _banana split_ aja." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Luhan, pesenan gua sama kek lu aja dah.." **-Xiumin-**

 ***** _ **Beberapa menit kemudian..**_

 _Pesanan pun datang dibawakan oleh waiters kokoh ganteng.._

"Eh kita beneran mau daftar di _Sakura University_ nih? Besok gelombang ke-3 dibuka." **\- Xiumin-**

"Yaps, lusa aja kali ya kita ke sana, Tao juga ikut kita masuk sana." **-Lay-**

"Wah _jinjja_! Dengan ini Tao resmi gabung bareng kita! Tao, lu harus menerima ospek dari kita, ye gak gaes!" **-Teriak Luhan-**

"Bukan temen gua.." **-Kyungsoo-**

 **"** Kenal tidak ya, kenal tidak yaa…!" **-Baek-**

"Abaikan saja! Eh iya mau ngambil jurusan apa lu pada?" **-Xiumin-**

"Gua mau ngambil _chef_ kek nya." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Lulu siap jadi _tester_ Kyungsoo, _Free_ gak pake bayaran! No ongkir lagi." **-Luhan-**

"Gua ngambil _design computer_ gitu kek nya." **-Baek-**

"Seni tari kayak nya gua mah.." **-Lay-**

"Gua kek nya sama kayak Baekhyun." **-Tao-**

"Eh serius, aaahh ada temen nya!" **-Baek-**

"Teknik kimia dongs!" **-Luhan-**

"Muka sama jurusan yang lo pilih gak sinkron, tapi gua dukung Lu!" **-Lay-**

"Gua juga mau ngambil pendidikan Matematika kok." **-Xiumin-**

"Ahh bilang aja lu mau modus deketin Chen kan!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Chen? Yang muka nya kotak kek susu yang sering Lulu minum itu?" **-Luhan-**

"Lu, jangan sampe kuah mie pedes ini gua guyur diatas kepala lu ya!" **-Ancam Xiumin-**

"Eh iya, Lay juga lagi ngincer temen Kai anak holkay kompleks depan, _his name is Junmyeon_." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Kyungsoo!" **-Protes Lay-**

"Cie, cie, Lay punya cememew sekarang mah..pantes gak lemot lagi, haha.." **-Baek-**

"Ciee Lay muka nya ungu, hahaha.." **-Luhan-**

"Ha? Ungu? lu sarapan terong ya Lay? " **-Xiumin lemot kambuh-**

"Min please -_-" **-Baek-**

"LUHAN! ITU JUS MANGGA GUA, _ASTAGFIRULAAH_!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Oh kirain punya itu punya Lulu, hehe.." **-Luhan-**

" -_- " **-Kyungsoo-**

"Eh ini kan dulu nya bekas bangunan kosong yak, kok bisa jadi _café_ gini ya.." **-Tao-**

"He'em, tadinya bangunan kosong itu jadi tempat _kongkow_ (nongkrong) anak muda gitu, eh tau nya malah sekarang jadi _café_ gini, adem ya ditengah lapangan gi-" - **Kyungsoo-**

"HA! KOLAM RENANG!" **-Luhan-**

"Ebuseh! Budek nya kambuh." **-Baek-**

"-_-" **-Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin, dan Tao-**

"Lu, lanjut makan mie aja deh ya sayangkuh cintaquww.." **-Xiumin-**

"Gua gak nyangka budek nya masih betah di kuping Lulu." **-Bisik Lay pada Xiumin-**

"Sudah mendarah daging mah susah, cantik-cantik budeg, hadeh -_- " **-Balas Xiumin-**

"Dari pada cantik-cantik congek'an kan lebih ewhh.." **-Bisik Lay-**

"Lay Please lagi makan.." **-Xiumin-**

"Ehehe..sorry" **-Lay-**

 _ **Sementara di lain tempat..**_

 _Namja Cool Chatroom_

 _JongTem a.k.a Kai_

 _HunHensem a.k.a Sehun_

 _ChanTamfan a.k.a Chanyeol_

 _DaeHyun a.k.a Chen_

 _Myeon a.k.a Suho_

 _FanFan a.k.a Kris_

 **.**

FanFan : PS nyok!

ChanTamfan : Oke! Kumpul dirumah Kim _brothers_ yak

Myeon : Gua bawa camilan deh.

HunHensem : Gua bawa Vivi aja deh.

DaeHyun : Boleh asal gak eek sembarangan aja.

ChanTamfan : Eh yang punya rumah baru nongol, kok _u-name_ lu DaeHyun Sih?

FanFan : Ah gua tau itu nama gabungan lo sama Seolhyun kan!

Myeon : Seolhyun?

HunHensem : Malah gua mau numpang si vivi makan, si JongTem baru beli makanan buat tuyul triplets nya kan kemaren? Stok makanan vivi meninpis nih.

ChanTamfan : Oh biduan yang kemaren ngisi dangdut hajatan nya pak lurah ya!

FanFan : hHo'oh, bohay bray! Apalagi melon nya..beuh ampe tumfeh-tumfeh.

DaeHyun : _Hyung_ please -_- . HunHensem Oh iya kali, kan elu gebetan nya.

ChanTamfan : Oh iya tuh, mana disawer serebu sama gua gak mau lagi dia, huh sok jual mahal.

Myeon : Ya iyalah Yoda! Serebu dapet apa?! Kencing aja dua rebu. Kecuali yang jadi biduan nya emak elu..

FanFan : Yang ada mamah minta pulsa..haha

HunHensem : Gak ada yang mau manggil juga kalo emak Yoda yang nyanyi mah.

ChanTamfan : Hasemeleh, durhaka lu pada ngatain emak gua!

FanFan : Haha..bercanda Yeol! Jangan pake lu ngadu-ngadu ke emak lu abis ini yes.

DaeHyun : Iya ih, yoda kan tukang ngadu. Inget aja gua jemuran baju nya dia kita umpetin, eh langsung menangis mengadu pada sang ibunda. Eh ngomong-ngomong jadi gak nih main PS? Jong _hyung_ udah balik nih.

HunHensem : Dia habis dari mana emang?

Myeon : Gua tadi ketemu di depan tadi pagi katanya dia mau ke salon.

FanFan : Njirr perawatan cug, beda lah yang udah _taken_ mah.

DaeHyun :Dia pergi ke salon anjing _hyung_ -_- .

ChanTamfan : ANJU! Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan salon biasa yang tidak mampu membuat nya kinclong, sekarang dia mencoba peruntungan pergi ke salon anjing :D.

Myeon : Putus asa di salon biasa, eh belok ke salon anjing :D

HunHensem : Wuih yang bener? Masa sih? Untung gak minum sianida.

Myeon : Kalo bener itu alesan nya mah gua suruh aja tadi dia ke kelurahan.

FanFan : Maksudnya Ho?

DaeHyun : Karena di kelurahan lagi ada PEMUTIHAN! Ye kan!

ChanTamfan : Huanjir :D

HunHensem : Hahaha.. Kai kalo liat ini hancur sudah harapan kita numpang main PS dikamar nya lagi.

Myeon : DaeHyun Keren sob! FanFan jangan pake 'Ho' napa _hyung_ , gua gak belok!

HunHensem : Gua kira 'ho' juga buat maho, aish hampir aja _suudzon_ sama Suho _hyung_. Maaf kan Sehun ya awloh..

FanFan : Najis tralala..

ChanTamfan : YUK AH CUS KE KIM BROTHERS HOUSE!

 _ **Kim brother's House**_

"JongTem!" **-Yifan-**

"Chentong!" **-Sehun-**

Pluk!

 _Eh suara apa itu.._

"Heh Yoda ngapain lu! Kalo kaca nya pecah gimana?!" **-Suho-**

Pluk!

"AWWW..YODA!" **-Hardik Kai dari atas jendela kamar nya-**

 _Ceklek.._

"Yok masuk!" **-Chen-**

"Rumah lu sepi aja, pada kemana emang?" **-Sehun-**

"Emak gua arisan, bapak gua ngikut emak gua arisan." - **Chen-**

 _Sehun hanya ber 'O' ria.._

 _ **Di kamar JongIn**_

 __"Wassap Broh!" **-Chanyeol ingin ber** _ **high-five**_ **dengan Kai-**

"Musnah lo dari hadapan gue YODA! Masih mending itu batu gak bikin kepala gua bocor! Kalo Kyungsoo tau kepala gua bocor, di cincang halus buat adonan baso baru tau rasa lu!" **-Kai-**

"Yang ada dia nyari _namchin_ baru kali, buang-buang waktu mikirin elu." **-Sehun-**

"Hahaha, bener juga lu Hun, terlalu mudah untuk dimusnahkan dan di lupakan untuk seorang Kai." **-Yifan-**

"Enyah lo semua dari kamar gua!" **-Kai-**

"Lu aja gih Jong, gua mau main PS." **-Chanyeol-**

"asdfghjkl~! #$%^&*" **-Kai-**

"Sabar ya _hyung_.." **-Chen-**

"Chen, ambil golok geh, kuping Yoda kayak nya enak nih dicampur makanan nya si Janggu." **-Kai-**

"Jangan sok jadi psikopat deh tem, kalo lu di tangkep polisi gimana? Palingan ujung- ujung nya mewek di pelukan mamah." **-Chanyeol-**

"Aish si Yoda. Hahahaha.." **-Suho-**

"Habis itu minta maaf duduk bersimpuh sambil ngelap ingus di depan rumah Chanyeol, malangnya lagi di putusin ama Kyungsoo, malu punya _namchin_ psikopat gadungan kek elu." - **Sehun-**

"Udah gadungan mewek-an lagi, haha " **-Yifan-**

"Anjir _hyung_ , HAHAHA." **-Suho-**

"Kenapa gua yang musti ternista kan ya awoh, dosa apa hamba ini.." **-Curhat Kai-**

"Lu diem aja banyak dosa tem!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Lu gak banyak dosa _hyung_ , Cuma banyak utang aja.." **-Chen-**

"Emm, apa Chen? KOK LU GAK NGE-BELA _HYUNG_ TAMPAN INI SIH! ANAK SIAPA LO SEBENERNYA!" - **Kai-**

"Ebusehh.. bendera perang saudara mulai berkibar nih." **-Yifan-**

"Gak jadi maen PS ah, yang ini lebih seru!" **-Sehun-**

"TAU ITU SI CHEN, _HYUNG_ NYA BUTUH BANTUAN PEMBELAAN MALAH DI NISTAKAN. KEK NYA DIA PUNYA DENDAM PERSAUDARAAN AMA LU TEM.!" **-Chayeol (tukang provokasi)-**

"IYA TUH, JANGAN-JANGAN DIA DIEM-DIEM MAU NIKUNG BUAT DAPETIN KYUN GSOO. WAH GAK BISA DIBIARIN..LANGSUNG SIKAT BRAY, SMACKDOWN WEH GECE!" **-Sehun (tukang provokasi 2)-**

"Lu beneran suka sama Kyungsoo!" **-Kai sudah terprovokasi duo valak-**

"A-apa! Nggak lah _hyung_! Kok lu jadi percaya mereka sih!" **-Chen-**

"Lha elu bukti nya jomblo mulu ampe sekarang! Lo lagi nunggu gua putus ama kyungsoo kan! Eh Chen, kalo lo berani nyentuh kyungsoo, gue kebiri _lightsaber_ lo!" **-Kai-**

"Eh malah makin parah.." **-Suho-**

"Ho, maen PS aja yuk, pusing pala cogan denger mereka." **-Yifan (hyung tak berguna)-**

"ebuset elu bukan nya misahin mereka malah ngajak main PS." **-Suho (hyung andalan)-**

"Yaudah sono gih bubarin, gua mau lanjut _hayday-_ andulu." **-Yifan-**

"Dasar Naga GEBLEG!.." **-Suho-**

 _Suho mulai beraksi.._

 _Mengambil majalah -dewasa- Kai.._

 _Menggulungnya.._

 _Dan.._

 _Bugh..bugh..bugh..bugh.._

"AAWWWW hyung!" **-Koor KaiChen dan ChanHun-**

"Kai jangan nuduh sembarangan! Percaya aja lu sama duo setan!" **-Suho-**

"Kamfret Lu _Hyung_!" **-Sehun-**

"Jadi _hyung_ belain Chen, gitu hah! Lu jahat banget sih ama gua _hyung_. Apa yang lo rasain kalo cewe lu mau ditikung ama adek-" **-Kai-**

" _HYUNG_ GUA GAK MAEN TIKUNG-TIKUNGAN!" **-Chen-**

" _Hyung_ gak bela siapa-siapa JongIn! Gak mungkin Chen diem gitu ada niat mau nikung cewe elo!" **-Suho-**

"Noh kan _hyung_ malah muji Chen! Elu juga Chen! Lu fikir NIKUNG itu MAENAN hah! Jadi selama ini niat lo nikung gua buat dapetin kyungsoo itu Cuma buat jadiin kyungsoo maenan doang!" **-Kai-**

"AH SUHO _HYUNG_ MAH MANA NGERTI RASANYA DI TIKUNG! APA JANGAN-JANGAN SUHO _HYUNG_ KERJA SAMA AMA CHEN BUAT DAPETIN KYUNGSOO! OMO KAI, INI GAK BISA DIBIARIN!" **-Chanyeol gebleg-**

"AYO BRO SERANG SUHO HYUNG!" **-Sehun gebleg2-**

"AYOOO GUA IKUTAN!" **-Yifan Naga gebleg 3-**

"NAGA BEGO! SEHUN TUYUL! YODA! AWAS BESOK BAYAR SENDIRI MAKAN SIANG LO!" **-Suho ternistakan-**

"Kok jadi Suho _Hyung_ sih?" **-Chen-**

"Iya ya.." **-Kai-**

"Eh _hyung_ , serius deh Chen tuh gak pernah ada niatan mau nikung _Hyung_ , _hyung_ kan tahu kalo Chen lagi demen sama Seolhyun, biduan pak Lurah. Masa _hyung_ lupa sih, waktu itu kan _Hyung_ yang ngasih duit ke Chen buat nyawer Seolhyun biar modus dapet nomor HaPe nya dia.." **-Chen memelas-**

"Hmmm..iya juga sih. Habis nya _Hyung_ kesel denger kamu mau nikung _yeoja_ kesayangan _hyung_ ," **-Kai-**

"Lagian _hyung_ percaya aja sama mereka, padahal kan Chen yang selalu ada buat ngebantuin _Hyung_ ngelunasin utang -buat beli pemutih- nya _hyung_.. _Hyung_ jahat!" **-Chen merajuk-**

"Eh jangan nangis dong, cup cup cup maafin _hyung_ ya.." **-Kai-**

"Hiks hiks..janji ya _Hyung_ jangan marah-marah kayak tadi lagi.." **-Chen-**

"Iya Chen, _Hyung_ janji, udah jangan nangis..sini _hyung_ peluk.." **-Kai-**

 _Chen dan Kai berdamai.._

 _Sementara itu.._

 _"_ Hyung- _AWWW sakit hyung..ampun hyung_."

 _ **Keadaan berbalik..**_

 _ **Sehun dan Chanyeol menjadi korban amukan -manja- Suho, dan lagi-lagi di bantu Naga Gebleg -kris.**_

.

.

Tbc

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

tbc


	3. semuanya baru dimulai

OUR STORY

 _Chapter 2_

Cast : - HunHan (Oh sehun (19) & Xi Luhan (18))

-ChanBaek (Park Chanyeol (19) & Byun Baekhyun (18) )

-KaiSoo (Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (19) & Do Kyungsoo (18) )

-SuLay (Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho (20) & Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay (18) )

-ChenMin (Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen (19) & Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (18) )

-KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (20) & Huang Zi Tao (18) )

-Other Cast.

Gs (gender switch for Uke)

.

.

 _The begining^^_

 _._

 _._

Hari ini hari dimana ke-enam _yeoja_ rusuh tengah berkumpul diantara teman-teman nya yang sedang menikmati acara penyambutan Mahasiswa Baru, sungguh ini adalah hal yang dinanti-nantikan Luhan dan kelima teman nya, karena disini dia dapat menemukan banyak _stan-stan_ makanan dan minuman. Tak lupa pula _sunbae-sunbae_ yang sedang mempromosikan _ekstrakulikuler_ yang mereka ikuti. Untuk kali ini Luhan dkk tidak seperti laron kawin yang memegang prinsip _'ke manapun kau pergi, aku bersamamu'_ , mereka berpisah. Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo, Xiumin dengan Luhan, dan Lay dengan Tao.

"Lu, _jjajangmyeon_!" **-teriak Xiumin antusias sambil menunjuk sebuah** _ **stan**_ **-**

"please deh Min, mata lu kek _Oscar_ yang baru dapet sumber mata aer." **-Luhan-**

"Luhan! Umin mau _jjajangmyeon_ , bukan aer!" **-Xiumin-**

"ish lulu gak nawarin umin aer! Lagi pula lulu gak haus." **-Luhan ngawur-**

"ayoo Lulu ku..pleaseee.." **-Xiumin memasang puppy andalan nya-**

"iiihh umin _kiyowooo_! Ayo! Tapi habis ini ajarin lulu kayak umin tadi ya ya!"

"ayayay kapten!"

 _ **Other side**_

 __"JongIn!"

"Oh Kyung! Udah lama?" **-Kai-**

"lama, ampe gigi aku kering nungguin kamu!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Lha, bisa ya kayak gitu.." **-Kai-**

"Oh iya ini Chanyeol dari _design computer_.." **-Kai-**

"AnnyeongHaseyoo.." **-Chanyeol membungkuk 15 derajat-**

 _Chanyeol nyengir.._

 _Baekhyun terpanggang..eh maksudnya terpana.._

"Chan!" **-seseorang memanggil Chanyeol-**

 _Oh no!_ yeoja!

 _Semakin dekaaaat..semakin cantiiikk.._

 _Huh, kekasih nya kah itu.. ?_

"ayo kata nya mau makan bareng?!" _**-yeoja**_ **asing itu menyeret Chanyeol-**

 _Ingin berkata kasar.._

"Oh iya lupa, maaf ya semuanya, saya pergi dulu..permisi!" **-pamit Chanyeol-**

"suit..suit..!" **-Kai menyuit-nyuit kearah Chanyeol dan yeoja asing tsb-**

"mereka berdua pacaran..?" **-Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran-**

 _Oke..pertanyaan yang bagus kyung_

 _dan ini dia jawaban yang ku tunggu.._

 _AYO KAI JAWAB, KALO BUKAN BERARTI GUA MASIH ADA HARAPAN!_

 _Ayolah cepaaat_

" _molla,_ kenapa? Kamu cemburu? Kamu suka sama dia?" **-Kai pura-pura ngambek-**

 _Temsek kampret! Jawaban tidak berguna apa yang kau ucapkan itu ha!_

 _Belom pernah rasanya di cekek Rusa China kali ya..!_

 _Dan cara lu ngambek sukses bikin gumoh!_

"ish kamu ini, aku nanya doang tauk." **-Kyungsoo-**

"tapi kamu kayak peduli banget sama dia." **-pura pura ngambek Kai mode On-**

"ish JongIn, aku tuh sayang nya sama kamu, aku nanya gitu karena emang pengen tau aja, kan dia temen kamu , berarti temen aku juga." **-Kyungsoo-**

 _'berantem dah sono lu berdua, bete deh Suzy miss A -_-'_ _ **-**_ **batin Baekhyun-**

 **Other side**

 _Lay dan Tao sedang berada dalam kubangan manusia yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan_ Teriyaki _lezat nya.._

"Duh lama banget sih, lagian ini kenapa banyak banget sih yang mau beli _teriyaki_ nya. kayak gak ada makanan lain aja. **-tabiat Lay kembali-**

 _ **Lha lu juga ngapain ngantri disini Lay? Kayak gak ada makanan lain aja..**_

 __ _10 menit kemudian.._

"eh eh Lay, liat geh _namja_ yang duduk diantara dua _yeoja_ itu, gigi nya ada cabe nya, kikikik." **-Tao-**

"Lay? Kok lu diem aja?" **-Tao heran, takut Lay semaput (pingsan)-**

 _Lay mencoba menyenggol-nyenggol tangan kanan nya.._

"AW!"

 _Lha kok suara_ namja..

" _OMO! Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae."_ **-Tao-**

 _"Gwechanna."_ **-Lelaki itu tersenyum manis, sama seperti gulali yang sering Luhan beli-**

.

 _Bunga-bunga bermekaraaann…cieeee, yang lagi kepikiran.._

 _Dan Lay kini sudah kembali sambil berloncat-loncat kecil menghampiri Tao dengan watados nya.._

"eh Lay, dari mana aja sih?!" **-Tao-**

"buang sisa hasil metabolisme nih, masa Tao lupa, kan tadi Lay udah ijin ama Tao."

 **-Lay-**

"Tao gak denger tuh," **-bela Tao-**

"tadi Lay udah SMS Tao kalo Lay mau ke kamar mandi dulu mau..err eek'" **-Lay-**

 _Astaga.. untungnya bagian akhir nadanya pelan.._

"kenapa lewat sms Lay? Tinggal bilang apa susah nya sih.." **-Tao-**

"Lay udah gak kuat, takut nya sekali ngomong ntar yang dibawah malah meluncur duluan, kan nanti bau." **-Lay-**

 _Homina..homina…_

Tepat satu bulan sudah mereka mulai naik tahta menjadi 'Mahsiswi' , dan itu tidak membuat mereka berpisah, meski fakultas lah yang memisahkan mereka.

 _ **Perpustakaan..**_

"hey, sendirian aja.."

"hm, eh Chanyeol _sunbaenim.._ " **-Baek gugup-**

"gak nyangka ternyata doyan buku juga ya.."

"eh nggak kok, iseng aja. Oh iya _sunbae_ sendirian?"

 _Gak bareng yeoja jelek itu lagi? -batin Baekhyun-_

"mm.. gak tuh, kan ada kamu disamping aku, Baekhyun-ah."

 _OMONA!OMONA! DIA TAHU NAMA GUA!_

 _DEMI KERANG AJAIB!_

 _GUA MAU SEMAPUT!_

 _ **Other side..**_

 __"Lu, kantin yuk, tadi Lay SMS katanya dia udah disana." **-Xiumin-**

"ngapain Lay di kantin?" **-Luhan-**

"nggak tahu tuh, samperin aja yuk." **-Xiumin-**

 _Di kantin ya mau makan Luhan , Xiumin, kalo mau BAB di kamar mandi..hasemeleh.._

 _ **Di kantin..**_

"Lay!" **-teriak Luhan di depan wajah Lay-**

"ish Lulu! Ganggu aja deh, lagi seru nih." **-Lay-**

"seru? Dari tadi kan elu ngelamun aja kerjaan nya.. OMO Xiumin! jangan-jangan Lay lagi gejala mau kesurupan. Cepet panggil Kyungsoo!" **-Luhan-**

"bukan nya dukun ya Lu? Kok Kyungsoo sih? **-Tanya Xiumin-**

"Kyungsoo kan berteman baik dengan wewe gombel yang dirumah nya, pasti yang masukin badan nya Lay ini temen nya wewe gombel Kyungsoo!" **-Luhan-**

"Ish.. setan itu gak suka tempat keramaian kayak gini Lu, lagian gue lagi kesambet seorang malaikat tampan bukan wewe gombel jelek kayak di rumah Kyungsoo.." **-Lay-**

 _ **Lay, Luhan, dan Xiumin jika digabung…**_

 _ **Bikin darah tinggi..**_

"emang Lay lagi liat apa sih- oh lagi liat _namja_ yang duduk deket jendela itu yaa!" **\- Luhan-**

"eh eh liat geh, ada _yeoja_ yang nyamperin _namja_ itu Lay.." **-Xiumin-**

"cantik.." **-Luhan-**

" _namja_ itu juga tampan, cocok!" **-Xiumin-**

Bruk!

"Eh Lay kok malah tidur sih, habis ngelamun malah tidur" **-Luhan-**

"Lay..Lay.." **-Xiumin menepuk-nepuk pipi Lay-**

"LAY PINGSAN!" **-Xiumin teriak panic-**

"Telfon 14045 Min GECE!" **-Luhan-**

"eh itu bukan nya nomor yang jualan ayam goreng itu yaa.." **-Xiumin-**

 _Biarkan mereka asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.._

 _ **Other side..**_

 __Tao dan Baekhyun memang satu kelas, namun Baekhyun saat ini memilih pergi ke tempat yang banyak buku -perpustakaan- , karna Tao alergi dengan Perpustakaan akhirnya dia memilih pergi ke _Cafetaria_ depan kampus nya. itu lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan sesak nafas di dalam ruangan penuh buku, Tao alay? Emang. Awal nya berniat mengajak Kyungsoo, namun nasib _yeoja taken_ mah apalah atuh, ya gitu deh.

"boleh duduk disini..?"

 _OMAYGAT!_

 _COWO SEKSEH YANG KENA SUNDULAN SIKUT GUE KEMAREN KAN ITU!_

"eh iya _sunbae,_ silahkan.." **-Tao senyum 5 jempol-**

"Yifan, panggil aja Yifan.."

 _Nama nya Yifan? Bener kan Yifan? Untung lagi gak kena wabah budeg nya Luhan.._

"eh iya Yifan _sunbae"_

"aduh muka gue kek om-om pedofil ya emang, berasa tua deh, panggil aja _oppa."_

"iya Yifan _oppa.._

 _Deg deg serrr_

"Zi Tao?"

"e-eh iya?"

"kemaren yang pas nyikut gue, kartu tanda pelajar SMA lo jatuh, ini."

"oh, makasih _oppa.._ masalah itu saya minta maaf kemaren udah nyikut sembarangan..hehe"

"gak masalah sih, tapi cukup berbekas tauk.."

"oh _jinjja, ah mianhae sunbaenim..mianhamnidaa.."_

"berbekas di hati aku.."

"eh.."

 _Halalin aku bang.. aku siap, Zi Tao siap.._

 _Namja Cool Chatroom_

 _JongTem a.k.a Kai_

 _HunHensem a.k.a Sehun_

 _ChanTamfan a.k.a Chanyeol_

 _DaeHyun a.k.a Chen_

 _Myeon a.k.a Suho_

 _FanFan a.k.a Kris_

ChanTamfan : Jongtem, keluar lo!

HunHensem : ebuset mau ngapain lu _hyung_? Kai ngumpetin kolor minion punya lu?

JongTem : berisik lu Yoda!

Myeon : eh yeol lu mau ngajak si Kai berantem emang? Selesain secara _namja_ dong.

ChanTamfan : eh gak gitu _hyung.._ **JongTem** Baekhyun itu temen deket Kyungsoo?

DaeHyun : eciee Yoda naksir _yeoja_ belakang kompleks ciee.

HunHensem : wah sang _cupid_ lagi nabok hati Chanyeol _hyung_ nih.

Myeon : bahasa-Mu nak -_-

JongTem : sebenernya temen deket Kyungsoo ada 4, Baekhyun salah satunya. Cuman katanya ada anggota baru, kalo gak salah nama nya Tao deh.

ChanTamfan : lu deket juga gak sama mereka?

FanFan : HA! ZITAO! ITEM! LU SEBUT APA TADI? ZI TAO?

HunHensem : aduh cogan kaget nih..

DaeHyun : ewh -_-

Myeon : demi dewaaa.. _Hyung_ _capslock_ nya jebol ya.

HunHensem : tau nih merusak keindahan layar HaPe tauk..

JongTem : **ChanTamfan** lumayan sih, kalo ke rumah Kyungsoo mereka juga suka main, **FanFan** iya _hyung_ Zi Tao, anak kompleks belakang juga, kenapa? Naksir?

ChanTamfan : kapan lu maen lagi kerumah Kyungsoo?

FanFan : kapan lu maen lagi kerumah Kyungsoo? (2)

FanFan : ada Tao juga kan ya?

HunHensem : wuih, bakal ada yang nyelip Kai nih..

JongTem : ini gua mau main kerumah nya..

ChanTamfan : eh? JONGTEM DIEM-DIEM LU DIRUMAH! TUNGGU GUE.

FanFan : NINGGALIN GUA MAKIN ITEM LU JONG!

 _ **ChanTamfan is offline**_

 _ **FanFan is offline**_

 _ **JongTem is offline**_

DaeHyun : omongan Yifan _hyung_ bikin merinding ih.

HunHensem : kok?

DaeHyun : item nya segitu aja kadang tak terlihat, apa lagi nambah? Terlupakan..

HunHensem : ANJU! HAHAHA

HunHensem : tau dah gua udah putus asa buat bantu dia biar bisa putih-an dikit *lambaikan tangan*

Myeon : eh makan di _café_ nya Chanyeol yuk.

HunHensem : traktir ya _hyung.._

DaeHyun : Chanyeol nya kan gak ada?

Myeon : aduh Chen emang nya kalo Chanyeol gak ada, _café_ nya bakal tutup gitu?

 **HunHensem** bayar sendiri ya del, elu mah sekali nya ditraktir pulang- pulang bungkus 5 porsi lagi..

HunHensem : mangkanya jangan banyak bergaul sama Naga O2N1

HunHensem : **Myeon** _hyung_ kanholkay?

DaeHyun : O2N1? Oksigen Nitrogen?  
Myeon : itu duit hasil melas ke bapak gua cug, anak holkay juga jajan nya masih di jatah.

HunHensem : **Myeon** ada aja alasan nya.. **DaeHyun** ANJU bener ini mah sudah terjangkit Virus O2N1 nya si Naga.

Myeon : udah ah mau ikut gak lu berdua pada? Cogan laper nih…

DaeHyun : gua ga ngerti sumpah Hun -_- .

DaeHyun : IKUT! JUNMYEON OPPA, JEMPUT AKU NE, buing buing.

HunHensem : nih gua mau marathon ke rumah elu _hyung_ Myeon.

Myeon : aduh Chen menjijikan sekaliii, cem kek perawan minta di perawanin, eh?

Myeon : **HunHensem** alamat gua yang bawa mobil nih, GECE albino! 5 menit belom nyampe, marathon lu ampe _café._

 _ **Di Rumah Kyungsoo..**_

"KYUNGSOO BEYBEEEHHH!"

"Siapa pun itu tolong bukain pintunyaa!" **-Teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur-**

"Lu, Buka gih!" **-Xiumin-**

"Luhan nya udah tidur," **-Gumam Luhan-**

"GECE LOHAN! Gak gua pinjemin pensil alis lagi nih!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Ish, pensil alis apaan! Masa' pnsil alis merek nya HB," **-Luhan-**

.

 _Dengan Langkah terpogoh-pogoh Luhan membukakan pintu untuk tamu Kyungsoo yang tidak diundang, ngeri nagih panci doang.._

 _._

 _ **Ceklek.**_

"Oh hai Lu!" **-Kai-**

"ASTAGFIRULLAH! ALLAHU AKBAR!" **-Luhan tereak gak selaw-**

"Kyung wewe gombel nya nampakin diri..AAA!" **-Luhan-**

 _Teriak Luhan sambil nahan pipis.._

"Ebuset apa sih Lu- Eh ada Kai, ayo masuk!" **-Xiumin-**

 _Pletak!_

"Jong, sakit tauk!" **-Luhan-**

"Lebih sakit gua gebleg, beraninya lu ngehina kembaran Song Joong Ki," **-Kai-**

"ALAMAK! Muka kek baru ngelem gitu mirip Joong Ki _oppa_! Mimpi basah aja lu," **-Luhan-**

"Apa sih Lu berisik am- SUBHANALLAH!" **-Baekhyun panic yang pas liat ada Chanyeol-**

"Hai Baek, makin cantik aja," **-Chanyeol-**

 _Baekhyun panas dingin mimisan jerawatan denger gombalan Chanyeol.._

 _Tolong lindungi hambamu ini dari setan bangcadh ya awloh.._

"Baek, mending lu ke kamar mandi dulu deh," **-Bisik Luhan ke kuping Baek-**

" Ganggu kesenangan orang lain aja lu!" **-Baekhyun-**

"Ih Baek! Lu tau ga, upil elu gede banget," **-Luhan-**

"Eh?"

"Upil lu nyembul-nyembul dengan tidak elit nya di lobang idung tuh!" **-Luhan-**

"SERIUS?! Aaa Kyungsoo HELP MEEEH!" **-Baek lgsg ngacir ke kamar Kyungsoo-**

"Oh hai Zi Tao?" **-Yifan-**

"Eh Yifan?! Kok disini?" **-Tao-**

"Eh iya nih tadi sekalian-" **-Yifan-**

"Ehm, Lay, Xiumin, Lohan kenalin ini temen- temen gue, kuping caplang itu namanya Park Chanyeol, nah yang muka preman pensiun itu namanya Wu Yifan, mereka satu Universitas bareng kita," **-Kai-**

' _Sialan nih item pake acara motong percakapan gua bareng neng Zitaw, gua kebiri otong nya tau rasa'_ _ **-Batin Yifan-**_

"Nah Chan, Yifan _Hyung_ kenalin ini kawan nya Kyungsoo yang lain. Yang muka nya adem kek ubin musholla itu namnya Lay, yang berpipi tirus tapi fitnah itu namanya Xiumin, nah yang kek tante laper belaian itu nama nya Lohan!" **-Kai-**

"Ih salah! Nama gua Luhan bukan Lohan! TEMSEK MUSNAH LO DARI MUKA BUMI INI!" **-Luhan-**

"Lu aja! Kyungsoo masih butuh gua cuy!" **-Kai-**

"Tanpa elo, hidup Kyungsoo makmur sejahtera! Makin gembul bohay!" **-Luhan-**

"Halah jomblo mana ngerti begituan, udah ngempeng aja sono ke emak elu!" **-Kai-**

"Eh elo belum tau ajananak pak lurah ngejar-ngejar gue dengan giat nya! otak lu ngeres amat Jong, kek ubin kecamatan!" **-Luhan-**

"Siapa? JoongKook? Setan dalem diri dia itu mah yang suka ama elu, buktinya kemaren dia di ruqiyah ampe muntah darah, kebanyakan melihara setan dia tuh. Otak gua ngeres? Sapu-in gih!" **-Kai-**

"Iya setan nya anak asuhan elu semua! Males gua nyapuin otak elu, lu kira gua OB," **-Luhan-**

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" **-Xiumin-**

 _Hening.._

"Lu tuh ya berdua, ribut mulu kek rapat DPR, ayo makan GECE!" **-Xiumin-**

"Lha kok sepi sih Min, yang laen pada kemana?" **-Kai-**

"Mangkanya jangan adu mulut mulu lo, liat noh ubin basah ama cipratan ludah lu berdua, di pel abis ini ama lu lu pada!" **-Xiumin-**

"Kai, Lu, Min ayo makan!" **-Teriak ami Ucoo-**

"iya bebeeeeb!" **-Kai-**

"ayo lu kita makan-WADAAAAAW!"

"Eh napa lu Min?" **-Luhan-**

"Ludah lu berdua bikin gua jatoh! Jangan kabur lu rusa gebleg! **-Xiumin-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

A/n : Jangan lupa Review ya chingu..


	4. Poor Lay

OUR STORY

 _Chapter 3_

Cast : - HunHan (Oh sehun (19) & Xi Luhan (18))

-ChanBaek (Park Chanyeol (19) & Byun Baekhyun (18) )

-KaiSoo (Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (19) & Do Kyungsoo (18) )

-SuLay (Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho (20) & Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay (18) )

-ChenMin (Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen (19) & Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (18) )

-KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (20) & Huang Zi Tao (18) )

-Other Cast.

Gs (gender switch for Uke)

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejekinya.._

 **©UpiSuandi**

Poor Lay

.

.

Dua minggu semenjak Kris dan Chanyeol berkunjung ke Rumah Kyungsoo, ke-enam _yeoja_ yang berkawan itu mulai dekat dengan kedua teman JongIn tersebut, Terutama Baekhyun dan Tao yang kini mulai berani berdandan dan bertingkah sedikit centil jika kedua _namja_ -Yifan dan Chanyeol- datang berkunjung ke Rumah Kyungsoo.

Saat ini ke-enam _yeoja_ cantik tersebut sedang berkumpul di halaman kampus untuk sekedar bersantai karena mereka sudah menyelesaikan kelas terakhir, kecuali untuk Xiumin yang memiliki satu kelas lagi untuk kuis.

"Haah, kantin yuk! Laper niiih," **-Rengek Lay-**

"Gua mau langsung pulang aja deh," **-Tao-**

"Eh, ayok sekalian.. Lulu udah capek nih, otak nya udah kebakaran huft," **-Luhan-**

"Eh tapi Tao pulang nya sama Yifan Lu." **-Tao**

"Iya nih gua juga mau balik bareng Chanyeol," **-Baek-**

"Kyung, jangan bilang lu juga mau balik bareng Kai?!" **-Selidik Xiumin-**

"Emang gak mau balik kok, Cuma ke kantin bareng JongIn aja." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Kok jomblo nya baru kerasa sekarang yaaa," **-Luhan-**

"Chanyeol!" **-Panggil Baekhyun-**

"Eh disini, hai _ladies!_ " **-Chanyeol-**

"Eh gaes, gua sama Tao pulang duluan ya, bye!" **-Baek-**

"Bye!" **-Pamit Tao, Yifan dan Chanyeol-**

"Mau ke kantin bareng gak?" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Gak deh Kyung kita pisah aja, cukup gua berasap dengan kalkulus, gua gak mau botak gara-gara perang si JongTem sama Rusa Liar." **-Xiumin-**

"Ah iya juga ya, yaudah duluan ya.." **-Pamit Kyungsoo-**

"Tauk, kalo makin liar gua balikin ke komunitas elu di _Zoo_ sana!" **-Kai-**

"PESEK!" **-Luhan menatap tajam Kai-**

"Kantin yuuk, lafaarr.." **-Lay-**

"Yuk Ah!"

 _ **Kantin..**_

Luhan, Lay dan Xiumin mulai memakan makanan yang sudah mereka pesan. Kantin sedang ramai, namun mereka tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai, mungkin mereka memilih _café_ depan kampus, pacaran kan enak nya yang sepi-sepi, eaak.

"Eh itu bukan nya _namja_ yang waktu itu elu liatin Lay!" **-Luhan-**

"Eh mana?" **-Xiumin-**

"Oh iya Lay, dia _namja_ yang elu suka kan?" **-Selidik Xiumin-**

"Eh..ng-nggak kok, ngasal deh." **-Bantah Lay-**

"OMO! _Yeoja_ yang waktu itu nyamperin lagi!" **-Luhan-**

 _'astagfirullah, nyesek! Kemaren aja belom sembuh_ _' -Batin Lay-_

"Gue udah tau Lay, siapa sih nama nya, ho..ho..Maho?" **-Xiumin-**

"Demi JongTem yang nggak putih-putih! Elu naksir sama Maho Lay?" **-Luhan-**

"Ish bukan Maho! Suho!" **-Lay-**

"Eh iya, Lay gua dapet info nih, _mian ne_ gua pengen lu tau aja sebelum terlambat. Jadi.. _yeoja_ yang sama si Suho itu pacar nya Suho sendiri, dia baru jadian seminggu yang lalu, tapi mereka udah deket dari semester pertama mereka berdua. Ah iya, nama _yeoja_ nya kalo gak salah Irene.." **-Jelas Xiumin-**

 _Deg.._

 _Deg.._

 _'nyeri nyeri nyeri moal menang di ubaran..'_

 _'Yixing nyere hate Emaaakkk!'_

"Gua pulang duluan ya Lu, Min, Bye!" **-Lay-**

"Lha Lay-" **-Luhan berniat mengejar Lay-**

"Ssstt, biarin aja Lu, dia butuh waktu sendiri." **-Xiumin-**

"Bukan gitu! Trus yang bayar makanan ini siapa?!" **-Luhan-**

_Gubrak!_

 _Yeoja Chatroom_

 _LuCans a.k.a Luhan_

 _Baekkie a.k.a BaekHyun_

 _KyungKJI a.k.a Kyungsoo_

 _ZhangLay a.k.a Lay_

 _Xiuxiu a.k.a Xiumin_

 _PandaEmesh a.k.a Tao_

ZhangLay : Gaes

Baekkie : Kenapa? Luhan nakal ya? Bilang sini sama tante.

LuCans : Enak aja, dasar Tante girang sepi bokingan! Asdfghjkl!

XiuXiu : Jangan bilang gara-gara tadi.

PandaEmesh : Eh ada apa sih? Tadi emang ada apa? Cerita dong.

KyungKJI : Emak-emak rumpi dasar.

LuCans : Si Maho punya pacar!

PandaEmesh : Maho?

KyungKJI : Suho Lu, Suho!

ZhangLay : HUAAAA! RUSA BEGO! GUA KEPRET AYAN LU!

Baekkie : Lohan! Kerjaan nya bikin anak orang mewek aja!

LuCans : Ish Lulu kan denger nya Maho.

KyungKJI : #KoinUntukLuhan #OperasiKebudeg-an

XiuXiu : Nih ya langsung intinya aja, kemaren gua ketemu Si Suho jemput Irene di depan kelas nya, nah yang pas gua tanya temen gua, ternyata mereka baru aja pacaran.

PandaEmesh : Oh si Irene bintang kampus itu? Kemaren gua juga ketemu yang pas pulang bareng YiFan dia sama cogans gitu, oh! Apa itu si Suho! OMAYA!

ZhangLay : AAAAAAH! JANGAN DILANJUTKAN! BARBIE GAK KUAAAAT.

LuCans : Lambaikan tangan Lay.

KyungKJI : Luhan bogem gua mantep nih. **Lay** Tadi nya sih gua mau bilang sama JongIn kalo Lay suka sama Suho, biar ada bantuan dikit gitu dari JongIn. Etapi..

XiuXiu : Kenapa gak bantuin gua deket sama si Chen?

Baekkie : Chen mah cetek! Lu tinggal pake _hotpants_ sama bibir di gincu-in juga tepar dan belalai menegang.

KyungKJI : Justru gua minta bantuan JongIn soalnya gua udah tau kalo tuh Irene nempel mulu ke si Holkay!

ZhangLay : Gue harus gimanaaa?

LuCans : Yaa gak gimana-gimana Lay, mau nyaingin Irene juga susah, dia cantik sangat bruh, miris -_-

Baekkie : Ebuset Rusa gebleg! Kalo ngomong suka bener yaaa.

KyungKJI : Iya juga sih, mereka berdua sekarang punya status yang gak bisa kita ancurin gitu aja, mau gak mau nunggu ampe Suho putus.

PandaEmesh : Kasian, mup on aja gih.

XiuXiu : He'em banyak yang nunggu pelukan elu Lay, jangan Cuma ngarepin _namja_ yang udah punya gandengan buat kondangan.

ZhangLay : AARGHH! SUHO BEGO! AWAS AJA GUA BAKAL BELI BONEKA SANTET BANTET BUAT ELU! GUA POTONG-POTONG GUA JADIIN SOSIS BAKAR BARU TAU RASA!

PandaEmesh : Sereem -_-

LuCans : Tanya Kyungsoo gih, siapa tahu dia jualan boneka santetnya.

KyungKJI : RUSA EEK!

Baekkie : Duh, kuatkan iman kami ya awoh.

XiuXiu : Sekalian, gua jualan menyan nih.

 __Pagi ini Luhan memutuskan untuk _jogging_ di sekitar kompleks, alasan nya simple, diet! Karena kelima teman nya memiliki kelas pagi akhirnya dia sendiri tidak ada yang menemani. Beneran kerasa jomblo nya .

 _Jogging_ bikin capek! Baru 10 menit pertama berlari Luhan sudah ter engap-engap kek Ikan Lohan terdampar di teriknya pantai _Hawaii_ , sesaat dia ingin melanjutkan lari nya demi membasmi lemak jahat eh secara sengaja mata nya menangkap sosok abang-abang bubur langganan yang sering lewat depan komplek nya. Dan ini lah yang dia lakukan sekarang, mondar-mandir di depan gerobak Hijau Abang Sulam (Bukan ya, soal nya abang nya belom naik Haji) sambil mangap-mangap liat sate ucus (usus) bersanding dengan indah nya terhimpit oleh telur puyuh diselimuti bumbu kuning! Ah Lulu gak kuat! Bodo amat naik 5ons gak bikin Lulu kek Sumo siap tanding kan. Huahahaha *SmirkJahat.

 _Saat ini Luhan sedang Khusyuk menelan bubur nya, tanpa mengunyah pemirsah!_

Yeoja strong!

"Ehm, berapa bang?" **-Luhan-**

"10 dollar neng!" **-Kang Bubur-**

"Ebuset serius bang make dollar? Gahol amat." **-Luhan-**

"Iya dong, soal nya yang suka beli disini bule-bule yang suka berjemur neng." **\- Kang Bubur-**

"Berjemur? Pantai dari mane bang? Ada juga kolam Lele yang udah lumutan punya pak RT noh!" **-Luhan-**

"Di lapangan futsal deket kantor Lurah neng, udah cepet bayar abang nya udah di telfon sama mas Albert nih, Raja minyak Arab." **-Kang Bubur-**

 _Keren amat Raja Minyak namanya Albert,_

 _Raja minyak juga sarapan bubur ya, sekalian aja cemilan nya kue Pancong.._

"Eh bang tapi Lulu gak punya dollar, Lulu juga lupa bawa uang. Bon ya bang, hehe" **-Luhan-**

"Aduh neng abang gak nerima Bon, tau sendiri orang sini sekali nya di kasih Bon malah nge-bon mulu gak bayar-bayar." **-Kang Bubur-**

"Ih Abang pelit amat, kita tuh harus berbagi bang sesama manusia, apalagi abang langganan bubur nya Ibu Lulu masa di kasih Bon sekali aja gak dikasih, abang mah pilih kasih ih, Wooyoung aja dikasih gratis mulu tiap hari, masa Lulu nggak? Lulu kan juga temen Wooyoung." **-protes Luhan-**

"Wooyoung kan anak saya neng," **-Kang Bubur-**

"Eh, hehe.." **-Luhan-**

"Bubur dia saya yang bayar bang," **-(?)-**

 _Eh, bala bantuan akhirnya datang juga.._

 _Cowo ganteng lagi, asek rejeki nomplok!_

"Bubur saya?" **-Luhan menunjuk diri sendiri-**

"Iya, berapa bang semua nya," **-(?)-**

"20 dollar Mas," **-Kang Bubur-**

"Ini, makasih ya.." **-(?)-**

"Mau pulang bareng?" **-(?)-**

 _Eh ngajakin pulang bareng segala?_

 _Ngajak ke KUA juga neng siap bang.._

"Eh iya, ayok." **-Luhan-**

Akhirnya Luhan pulang dengan seorang _namja_ tamfan yang berbaik hati mengeluarkan 10 dollar untuk bubur yang luhan santap dan tidak Luhan bayar.

"Ayo saya antar pulang, sekalian mau tahu rumah kamu juga." **-(?)-**

"Eh, emang nya mau ngapain?" **-Luhan-**

"Mau nagih 10 dollar tadi," **-(?)-**

"Eh," **-Luhan-**

 _Kamfret! Gua kira mau modus.._

 _Taunya.. nagih utang, najis cowo medit! Etapi ganteng sih, hehe.._

"Sekalian buat ngapel juga, boleh kan?" **-(?)-**

 _Eh?_

 _Aduh mama ada calon menantu nih!_

"Ini rumah kamu?" **-(?)-**

"Eh iya, makasih ya udah nganter pulang. Ehm mau masuk dulu? Sekalian mau bayar 10 dollar yang tadi," **-Luhan-**

"10 dollar nya simpen aja buat malam minggu nanti, nanti aku main kerumah kamu, " **-(?)-**

"Eh?" **-Luhan-**

"Kamu gak sekolah?" **-(?)-**

"Mm, aku kuliah di _Sakura_ ada kelas nanti jam 10," **-Luhan**

"Oh sama dong, mau aku jemput?" **-(?)-**

"Eeehh?" **-Luhan-**

"Dari tadi eh eh mulu, yaudah ntar aku jemput ya, Bye..?" **-(?)-**

"Luhan!" **-Luhan-**

"Eh iya Luhan, aku Sehun!" **-Sehun-**

 _ **Sakura University**_

"Lu tadi berangkat bareng Baekhyun ya ?" **-Kai-**

"Ho'oh," **-Chanyeol-**

"Udah _confess_ belom?" **-Chen-**

"Udah semalem, hehe.." **-Chanyeol-**

"Njir nyosor aja lu, gua aja baru masang kuda-kuda nih," **-Yifan-**

"Buru _hyung_ _confess_! Keburu di patok ayam laen!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Lu kira Tao popan!" **-Yifan-**

"Okesip! Seblak Mpok Inem pulang ngampus, Okeh Chan!" **-Kai nagih PJ-**

"Nggak kapok mencret _hyung_?" **-Chen-**

"Tenan g Chen, tinggal agak banyakin kecap aja!" **-Kai-**

"TemSek oon! Kek Baso cuanki aja pake kecap segala." **-Yifan-**

 _Kai melihat seoonggok_ yeoja _yang sepertinya dia kenal.._

"Eh Xiumin!" **-panggil Kai-**

 _Mereka ber-empat berlari menghampiri Xiumin yang sedang terkulai lemah di loby.._

"Lu ngapain di sini?" **-Kai-**

"Gua tadi telat masuk kelas, jadi nya disuruh ngerjain soal ini, bantuin dong susah nih! " **-Xiumin-**

"Liat soal nya aja udah merinding, hii!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Ujian materi Aljabar gua gak remedial aja udah sujud syukur," **-Yifan-**

"Duh sesak nafas gua liat soal nya, eh tapi ada _dongsaeng_ gua tercintah nih, dia ahli masalah begituan," **-Kai memamerkan Chen-**

"Iya bener, apalah atuh gua mah beli telor lima biji aja ngitung nya pake kalkulator," **-Yifan-**

"Oon lu gak nanggung nanggung _hyung!_ " **-Kai-**

"Weis iya dong, Yifan gitu loh!" **-Yifan pamer-**

"Naga gebleg -_-" **-Chanyeol-**

"Eh beneran nih!" **-** **Xiumin berbinar-**

"Iya gak pake fulus , ikhlas dari hati yang terdalam, ya kan Chen?" **-Kai-**

"E-eh iya," **-Chen gugup nahan eek-**

"Nah kita tinggal dulu ya, _bye_ Chen, Xiumin!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Kalo Chen kebanyakan modus, tendang aja _lightsaber_ nya!" **-Yifan-**

"Kalo butuh nomor nya, bilang sama _hyung_ , kikik," **-Kai berbisik pada Chen-**

 _ **Other Side**_

"Sehun, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya, kebelet nih!" **-Luhan-**

"Oh oke, Aku tunggu sini ya! Awas nyasar Lu!" **-Sehun-**

"Ish, aku udah gede Sehun!" **-Luhan-**

" _Hyung!_ " **-Sehun menyapa** _ **hyung-Nya**_ **-**

"Oy, ngapain lu disini?" **-Chanyeol-**

"Lagi nunggu-" **-Sehun-**

"Ayo Hun aku udah selesai nih!" **-Luhan menghampiri Sehun-**

"Eh elu!" **-Kai nunjuk Luhan-**

 _"ASTAGFIRULLAH_! Ya ampun, Gua kira penampakan!" **-Luhan-**

"Eh udah saling kenal ya," **-Sehun-**

"Luhan temen nya Kyungsoo, pacar Kai," **-Chanyeol-**

 _Pletak! (Kai menjitak Luhan!)_

"AWW TEMSEK SETAN! BENGKOK LAMA-LAMA KEPALA GUA LU JITAK-IN MULU! KALO NGAJAK BERANTEM AYO SINI LULU JABANIN!" **-Luhan-**

"Halah badan lembek kek lemper aja belagu!" **-Kai-**

"Jong In!" **-Sehun men-deathglare Kai-**

"LU LAGI NGAPAIN BISA SAMA RUSA GEBLEG INI HUN! ETDAH KETULARAN OON BARU NYAHO!" **-Kai-**

"PESEK GUBLUG! AWAS LO JANGAN LARI ITEM! SEPATU MELAYANG IDUNG LU ILANG JONG TEEEEEEEMMMM!" **-Luhan-**

 _Kepala Luhan penuh dengan bara api_

 _Luhan berlari mengejar Kai sambil menenteng sepatu kiri converse nya.._

 _Sehun sweatdorp_

"Biar aja Hun, kalo cape juga berhenti!" **-Yifan-**

"Haduh, pusing deh Coker (cowo keren) liatnya." **-Chanyeol-**

 _ **Kamar Lay..**_

 __ _Sepulang dari acara ngampus nya, Lay sedang terdampar lesu di atas kasur bermotif kuda bertanduk(Unicorn) nya yang berwarna Ungu, mungkin Kuda bertanduknya baru di talak ama suami nya jadinya doyan ama yang Ungu-ungu._

 _Kring..kriing_

 _Handphone Lay bordering indah nya.._

" _Yeobseyo!_ "  
 _ **"LAY!"**_

"Eh buset nyelon aja Lu!"

 _ **"Hehe, nanti dateng kan ke rumah Baekhyun?"**_

"Males ah, lagi galon (Gagal Mup-On) Lu!"

 _ **"HA! BALON?! IH LAY UDAH GEDE JUGA MASIH AJA MAENAN BALON! NTAR LULU BELIIN DEH! DATENG YA SI BAEK MAU BIKIN SEBLAK KATANYA! "**_

"Mampus budeg nya kambuh, serah dah!"

 _ **"Dateng ya Lay! Kalo gak dateng ntar Lulu sumpahin Si Maho jodoh ama Mbak Irene!"**_

"GUA SUMPAHIN BALIK JODOH LU MAMPET GAK DATENG- DATENG LU!"

 _ **"Ih enak aja!- LAY DATENG YA! LULU SAMA UMIN KANGEN NIH SAMA LAY"**_

"EH ADA XIUMIN! YA AMPOON BARU TADI PAGI PIPIS BARENG UDAH KANGEN-KANGENAN AJA, IYA GUA DATENG!"

 **-Pip-**

 _'Kuatkan batin hamba menghadapi kawan hamba ya awloh'_ _ **-Lay-**_

 _ **Rumah BaekHyun..**_

 _Rumah Baekhyun sedang sepi, Karena_ Appa-Oemma _nya sedang mengunjungi Hajatan saudara jauh keluarga Baekhyun, sebagai anak tunggal dan anak berbakti, Baekhyun memilih tidak ikut karena alasan untuk menjaga rumah dari serangan tuyul yang dari gossip beredar katanya suka mencuri Dollar, ya meski di Rumah-nya tidak menyimpan Dollar, namun Baekhyun tetap saja khawatir. Siapa tau Tuyul nya Khilaf maling_ EYELINER _anti aer limited edition miliknya. Itu gak boleh sampe terjadi, mau masang muka apa dia dihadapan Aa' Chanyeol nanti tanpa eyeliner? Omayaa._

 _Dan dengan alasan ingin menemani Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dkk datang untuk mengacak dan memporak porandakan_ Basecamp _mereka hari ini, dan dengan inisiatif terselubung juga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengajak JongIn, Chanyeol dan kawan bangsat nya yang lain untuk datang berkunjung juga._

"Jong In bentar lagi dateng Baek," **-Kyungsoo-**

"Chanyeol juga kan?" **-Baekhyun-**

"Hooh, si Tao dateng bareng Yifan. Ada juga nanti si Sehun temen nya Kai juga dia cememew nya si Lulu," **-Kyungsoo-**

 _Ting Tong..(Suara bel)_

"Mereka dateng!" **-Baek-**

 _Grubug grubug!_

 _Ceklek_

"Hai Sayang!" **-Kai dengan muka mesumnya langsung meluk Kyungsoo-**

"Ehlah nih bocah kek Teletubies aja. Ayo masuk!" **-Baekhyun-**

"Eh Tao bareng Yifan _Oppa!_ Udah resmi belum nih." **-Kyungsoo-**

"E-eh," **-Tao gelagapan-**

"Tau nih _Hyung_ badan doang gede, makan doyan, masalah cewe aja Ciut, kalo gak niat tinggalin aja," **-Chanyeol-**

 _Yifan memasang wajah 'KAMPRET' untuk Chanyeol.._

"Cepet _Oppa_ resmiin, Tao juga banyak yang lirik lho," **-Baekhyun-**

"Noh _hyung_ gerak cepet, eh iya hampir lupa, Kyung Baek ini Sehun," **-Kai-**

"Oh ini cememew nya Si Lulu, wah tampan ya!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Nenek-nenek _rapper_ juga tau gantengan gua kemana-mana, tau ini si Sehun mau aja sama si Luhan, gua tau _fans_ elu gak sebanyak gua Hun tapi kalo putus asa gitu milih dikit napa, ngeri kebawa sesat itu rusa doang." **-Kai-**

 _Ting nong.. (Suara bel lagi)_

 _Ceklek_

"LAY!" **-Baekhyun-**

"Lagi ribut-ribut apa sih, lama amat bukain pintu nya! Wah rame banget!" **-Lay-**

"Lagi perkenalan sama calon nya Lulu nih, Sehun." **-Kyungsoo menunjuk Kea rah Sehun-**

"Oh _anyyeong_ _,_ eh Lulu sama Umin belum dateng ya. Oh iya _brother_ lu gak ikut Kai?" **-Lay-**

"Ikut, tapi nanti dateng nya sama Xiumin, lagi _fal in lop_ dia," **-Kai-**

"Lho Luhan gak bareng elu Hun?" **-BaekHyun-**

"Katanya sih duluan aja, katanya mau beli sesuatu." **-Sehun-**

 _Ting nong.. (Lagi-lagi bel)_

 _Ceklek_

"Eh udah rame ya! Nih tadi gua beli _syrup_ rambutan dulu." **-Xiumin-**

"Wah pas nih seger-seger, mana Lulu?" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Di belakang," **-Chen-**

"ASALAMMLEKUM," **-Luhan-**

"Waala- BUJU BUNENG LULU BAWA APAAN LU!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Ini nih si Lay minta di beliin balon masa, ngerepotin deh," **-Luhan-**

"NOH KAN _FEELING_ GUA BENER! GUA BILANG GALON LU BUKAN BALON!" **-Lay-**

"Eh?" **-Luhan-**

"Noh kan Umin bilang juga apa, Galon bukan Balon. Udah bener tadi Umin bawa galon yang dirumah, huh." **-Xiumin-**

"DEMI DEWA.." **-Kyungsoo-**

"GALON ITU GAGAL MOVE ON BUKAN GALON AER! APALAGI BALON! YA LORD GUA PUNYA TEMEN GAK NANGUNG NANGGUNG BIKIN PENING!" **-Lay-**

"HAHAHA, RUSA GEBLEG!" **-Kai-**

"TEMSEK!" **-Luhan-**

"Apa lu! Berani ama gua!" **-Kai melotot garang ke Luhan-**

"HUA MAMAAAA!" **-Luhan mewek-**

"Eh ribet dah kalo gini urusan nya mah!" **-Lay-**

"JONGIN!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"NANGIS SONO NGADU SAMA MAMAH! LAGIAN WAKTU NYA TIDUR SIANG JUGA MASIH AJA NGELAYAP!" **-Kai-**

"KAI!" **-Koor BaekYeol, ChenMin, TaoRis, dan Sehun-**

"HUA JONG IN! GUA SUMPAHIN MAKIN DEKIL LU- HUAAAA!" **-Luhan-**

"Ssst, jangan nangis Lu," **-Sehun memeluk Luhan-**

 _Kai mengambil balon-balon yang dibawa Luhan.._

 _Dan.._

 _Dor..dorr..dorr'_

"EH BUSET BUSET!" **-Yifan latah-**

"ASTAGFIRULLAH, KAGET BERBIE!" **-Lay-**

"EH MATI LU CURUT!" **-Latah Baekhyun-**

"TEMSEK GEBLEG! AAA GUA KESEL, SINI LU PESEK GUA GANTUNG LU DI POHON TOGE, MAYAT LU GUA MUTILASI GUA JUAL KE MAMANG BASO SEKOLAHAN!" **-Luhan-**

"GUA BANTU ELU HAN! ENAK AJA BIKIN BAEK BAEK GUA KAGET, GUA POTONG JUGA IDUNG PESEK LU BUAT TEMPAT NANCEPIN PENSIL DI MEJA BELAJAR BAEKHYUN!" **-Chanyeol**

"GUA MINTA BELALAI NYA AJA BUAT PAJANGAN KAMAR GUA!" **\- Yifan-**

"AAAAA KABOOOORRRR!" **-Kai melarikan diri-**

"Udah biarin aja, masak aja yuk, pasti pada laper." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Udah Hun biarin aja, Lulu strong kok. Mending tolong beresin bekas balon- balon itu gih!" **-Baekhyun-**

"Gak bisa bayangin gua tiap ketemu rusuh mulu, haduh." **-Sehun pening-**

"Sabar ya Hun, biasa-in aja bentar lagi juga pada pulang kelaperan," **-Lay-**

"Chen, Bantu gua siapin piring ya soal nya ada di lemari atas," **-Baekhyun-**

"AYO GAES KITA MASAK!" **-Titah Kyungsoo-**

"Eh Lay, bener kan tadi lu itu mau nya Galon bukan balon?" **-bisik Xiumin-**

"YA ALLOH UMIN MASIH AJA DIBAHAS, RIBUT YUK!" **-Lay-**

.

.

.

Tbc

 _Note : Maaf ya Sulay nya disimpen manis dulu_ _. Maaf apdet nya lama, sempet ngalamin WriteBlock juga sih. Maapkeun abdi lamun ada Typo's dan maap juga kalo chap ini mengecewakan readers-nim, semoga tidak ya? Mohon Review nya yaa, nerima kritik dan saran_ _. Saranghae.._


	5. Persiapan hari kemerdekaan

OUR STORY

 _Chapter 4_

Cast : - HunHan (Oh sehun (19) & Xi Luhan (18))

-ChanBaek (Park Chanyeol (19) & Byun Baekhyun (18) )

-KaiSoo (Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (19) & Do Kyungsoo (18) )

-SuLay (Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho (20) & Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay (18) )

-ChenMin (Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen (19) & Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (18) )

-KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (20) & Huang Zi Tao (18) )

-Other Cast.

Gs (gender switch for Uke)

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejekinya.._

 **©UpiSuandi**

Persiapan Hari Kemerdekaan

.

"ASSALAMUALAIKUM!"

"Waalaikumsalam, eh Baekkie, ayo masuk!"

" _Ne, gamsahamnida Luhan Mama_ "

"Eh, _anyyeong_ Luhan Baba "

"Eh adaBaekHyun, nyari Luhan? Luhan masih molor tuh, samperin aja dikamar nya!"

"Oke, permisi,"

.

Grubug-grubug

BaekHyun berlari menuju lantai 2 rumah sahabat nya ini, lebih tepat nya menuju Kamar bercat hitam,kamar Luhan.

Cekrek..

Buset, masih molor! Padahal udah jam 10, sebenernya dia Rusa apa Kebo sih..

.

"LUHAAAN!"

"LU! WOY LUHAN!"

"Astagfirullah Baek, apa sih!"

"Minjem gunting kuku dong, hehe,"

.

Gubrak!

Luhan pikir bakal ada kabar baik gitu, kek Sehun dan keluarga nya ke Rumah trus Luhan dipingit diminta buat jadi pendamping hidup- Oke itu khayalan liar pagi Luhan.

.

"Minjem gunting kuku doang gaya nya kek rentenir nagih utang! Di meja rias noh cari sendiri!"

"Aduh mana sih Lu, yang gua liat Cuma _Pocky_ sama bungkus _Silverqueen_ lu doang nih,"

"Eh, cari yang teliti mangkanya, gunting kuku nya gambar Rusa Baek, jangan-jangan lu gak tahu lagi gunting kuku tuh bentuk nya kayak apa,"

"Udah ketemu kok!"

"Gunting kuku lu emang kemana Baek?"  
"Gak tau, pulang kampung kali,"

"Eh?"

'GOOD MORNING EVRIBADEH! DI INFORMASIKAN UNTUK IKR SEMUA UNTUK HADIR RAPAT DALAM RANGKA MENYAMBUT HARI KEMERDEKAAN HARI SABTU NANTI, MAKA DARI ITU TEMAN-TEMAN YANG SAYA CINTAI DAN SAYANGEH DIMOHON KEHADIRAN NYA DI BASECAMP BIASA MALAM INI JAM SETENGAH 7 MALAM, SAYA WAKIL KETUA IKR TAMPAN UNDUR DIRI, TERIMAKASIH…EH ABANG! BELI SOMAY NYA GOCENG GAK PAKE PARE, SAOS NYA DIKIT AJA!'

Oh oke yang lagi ngomong pake Toak barusan itu Yifan, ketua IKR kompleks. Dan untuk bagian terakhir itu, memang Yifan tidak menyadari jika _MICROFON_ yang dia pegang erat itu masih menyala, biarin aja! Yifan emang gitu, malu-malu in nya gak nanggung. Yegak -_-

 _ **Kamar Lulu**_

 __"Wakil IKR? Yifan bukan sih? Kok ogeb ya?!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Bukan nya emang dari sananya gitu ya Baek, eh ke Masjid yuk!" **-Luhan-**

"Ya ampun, ada angin muson apa lu ngajak gua ke masjid, tumben," **-BaekHyun-**  
"Mau beli somay! Itu si Yifan lagi di masjid kan?" **-Luhan-**

 _'Gua paketin juga nih Rusa ogeb ke Afrika'_ **-Baek ngebatin-**

 _ **Rumah Kim Family**_

"Itu temen kamu Jong yang make Toak Masjid pagi-pagi?" **-Kim's Father-**

"Temen Chen," **-JongIn-**

"Lho, Yifan kan temen elu juga kan _hyung_ ," **-Chen-**

"Oh itu si Yifan? Aduh ganteng-ganteng kok ceroboh sih, mau manggil tukang Somay kok bukan nya liat dulu _microfon_ nya udah _off_ apa belum," **-Kim's Mother-**

"Kalo pinter gak seru Ma, Ganteng ceklis, masa pinter nya ceklis juga, kalah dong yang lain, lagipula Yifan tuh bukan ceroboh mah, emang Oon dari lahir _,_ " **-Kai-**

"Lha masih mending Yifan ganteng nya ada, kamu Kai? Ganteng ala kadarnya. Pinter? Naik kelas aja udah Alhamdulillah," **-Kim's Father-**

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA," **-tawa nista Kim's Mother dan Chen-**

"Papa KOK GITU SIH? NYESEL PUNYA ANAK KAYAK AKU?" **-Kai-**

"Nggak, malah Papabangga, kamu yang kayak gak ada aura positif nya aja udah bisa manjain anak orang, Cantik lagi. Kamu kapan Chen?" **-Kim's Father-**

 **.**

Kai bangga..

Nepok-nepok dada..

Menatap Chen dengan tampang -Cemen Lo-!

.

"E-eh? Mm.."

"Chen lagi ngincer biduan langganan nya Kelurahan Pa! Itu lho SeolHyun!" **-Kai-**

"Ih, nggak! Bohong Pa! Chen udah gak suka lagi kok!" **-Chen panik-**

"Aduh SeolHyun kan janda Chen, punya anak satu lagi, kayak udah sanggup biayain anak 5 aja sok-sok an mau nge-gaet Biduan Janda," **-Kim's Mother-**

"HA! YANG BENER MA!" **-Koor Chen dan Kai-**

 __Tepat jam setengah tujuh malam di sebuah ruangan cukup besar yang biasa di pakai untuk kegiatan kompleks masih sepi, hanya terdapat beberapa Remaja kompleks saja yang sudah datang, itu juga mereka ternyata memiliki niat terselubung untuk datang lebih awal, ketemuan sama gebetan atau pacar. Remaja yang lainnya mungkin masih ngedelosor (?) santai di atas pulau kapuk masing-masing, nama nya juga anak muda, kalo belom diancem bakal dibakar rumah nya mah gak bakal bangkit meski Cuma napak kaki di lantai doang geh!

Tepat jam tujuh kurang 15 menit, seluruh anggota dari IKR kompleks sudah hadir untuk menghadiri acara rapat mereka, termasuk deretan kompleks JongIn dan Kyungsoo dkk. Joonmyeon sebagai ketua IKR mulai membuka acara rapat tersebut.

"Hmm, Langsung aja deh ya. Karena Sabtu nanti adalah hari kemerdekaan, seperti biasa kita akan mengadakan Lomba untuk warga kompleks, seperti biasa pula saya akan membagi-bagi tugas untuk kalian agar semua nya dapat terlaksana dengan sempurna, tolong dengarkan baik-baik,"

"-Yifan, Chen, Bobby belanja untuk keperluan Lomba, uang nya minta ke Kyungsoo sebagai bendahara, jangan lupa rincian belanjaan nya jangan dibuang untuk bukti,"

"Jangan di pake ngebaso bertiga _Hyung!_ " - **Celetuk Chanyeol-**

"Tukang baso nya nanti nagih ke rumah elu Chan!" **-Bobby-**

"Korup Serebu denda Sepuluh Rebu!" **-Suho-**

"Idih rugi Bandar! Belum dosa yang ditanggung, apes!" **-Chen-**

"JongKook, JinHwan, Jimin, Chanyeol, JB, Jackson, Kai bagian masang umbul-umbul. Sehun, JaeHyun nanti kalian yang mencatat warga yang ingin mengikuti lomba,"

"Ih, _hyung_ masa gua bagian yang panas-panas an sih, lu gak kasian sama gua? Percuma aja gua selama ini mendem dirumah kek tape fermentasi, udah mendingan dikit langsung di caplok sama ultraviolet, _huh_!" **-Kai-**

"Udah lah Kai, makin item makin seksi tauk!" **-Chanyeol-**

 **.**

Jimin yang sedang makan lontong dari kotak konsumsi pun keselek mendengar Kai dipuji Seksi..

.

"Seksi gigi-nya! kan _Glowing In the Dark_ tuh!" **-Sehun-**

"Sehun! Belom pernah digaplok sama _swallow_ Korea Dua ratus rebuan ya!" **-Kai-**

" _Swallow_ dapet beli di warung gua juga sok Korea-korea an," **-JinHwan-**

"Ngutang gak Hwan?" **-Chanyeol-**

"Nggak, Cuma kurang dua rebu aja, itu juga udah emak gua amal jariyah kan," **-JinHwan-**

"Buka aib gua aja Luh! Lagian lu promosi di BBM tu _swallow_ Lima Belas Rebu, eh yang pas gua kewarung lu malah naek jadi Tujuh Belas Rebu," **-Kai-**

"Aduh kenapa jadi pada bahas sandal kumuh rakjel itu _eoh,_ " **-Suho-**

 **.**

JoonMyeon kalo songong nya kambuh suka gitu emang, minta di begal pake silet tiger karatan yang beli di warung JinHwan, eak promosi lagi..

.

"Gua bagi tugas lagi ya, untuk para kaum hawa yang saya _Johahae_ dan _Saranghae_ kalian nanti bikin minuman dan makanan ringan untuk kaum adam yang bekerja nanti, dan seperti biasa kita sarapan pagi Bubur Ayam Bang Sulam, AyahWooyoung. Wooyoung- _ah_ nanti bilang sama Ayah kamu ya _,_ untuk rincian tagihan nya kamu bisa memberitahukan nya pada saya dan Bu Bendahara Ny. Kyungsoo. Oke!" **-Suho-**

"Makanan ringan nya apa dulu nih _Hyung?_ Kalo Chiki Jaguar sama Momogi Coklat kek tahun kemaren Ogah gue!" **-JoongKook-**

"Tenang _Saeng_ , uang kas kita sudah lumayan, lagian _Your Father,_ Pak Lurah ngasih uang tambahan yang lumayan lah, jadi makanan nya bisa yang lebih bergizi dikit," **-Suho-**

"Yang elitan dikit atuh, kek _Sushi_ sama _Pancake_ dengan taburan kacang almond," **-Kai-**

"Kek pernah ngerasain _Sushi_ aja lu Kai, Mie Sarimie isi Dua aja," **-Chanyeol-**

"Itu mah emang perut lu aja minta di isi penuh Chan, Tahu bulat?" **-JinHwan-**

"Di goreng dadakan.." **-Sehun-**

"Lima Ratusan.." **-Chen-**

"WAKWAW!" **-Bobby-**

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Eh serius nih mau makan sama minum nya apa, kan buat makan siang tuh, enak nya kan yang seger-seger tuh, trus makanan nya yang pedes asem kecut gitu nikmat kali ya," **-Suho-**

"Es Buah!" **-JoongKook-**

"Gua suka gaya Lo Kook!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Cukup ga Kyung uang nya kalo minum nya Es Buah?" **-Suho-**

"Cukup sih _Oppa,_ kalo boleh saran makan siang nya Nasi, sayur asem, sambel gitu kan seger tuh, mau gak nih?" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Aduh Beb jadi laper nih, slurp," **-Kai ngeces bayangin Sayur asem bikinan Kyungsoo-**

"IH JOROK! LUDAH LU KENA MUKA GUA ITEM!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Eh,"

"Enak tuh _Hyung_ kayak nya siang-siang makan sayur asem, trus minum nya es buah yang manis seger, aduuhhh lapeer," **-Jackson-**

 **.**

' **KRUYUKKK'**

Suara cacing demo pun bergema dengan serempak di ruangan tersebut, oh sayur asem dan Es Buah, _You make me Crazy yeah~_

.

"OKE FIX, KARNA LUSA SUDAH SABTU. MULAI BESOK KITA SUDAH HARUS BERGERAK, SEBAGAI LANGKAH AWAL, BESOK PAGI KITA HARUS SENAM BERSAMA TERLEBIH DAHULU, AGAR ENCOK DAN REMATIK TIDAK MENYERANG DISAAT KITA BERTUGAS, MENGERTI!" **-Suho-**

"MENGERTIIII.."

"AH BESOK PAGI BISA LIAT YANG NONJOL-NONJOL, HIHIHI." **-Kai-**

.

PLETAK! Kyungsoo mengeplak Kai dengan Buku Kas yang lebar nya cem buku rapot SMA..

.

"Mesum! Liat Melon gede dikit aja langsung ngeces gak karuan," **-Kyungsoo-**

"Aih tenang aja sayang, meski pun banyak yang lebih besar, punya kamu yang kualitas unggulan, suer deh!" **-Kai-**

"Cih, gombal!"

 _._

Yang bersuara barusan itu Luhan, Bukan Kyungsoo, meski Kyungsoo juga panas membara sih dibilang melon nya kualitas unggulan, kek bibit taneman cabe aja pake unggulan segala.

.

"SIRIK AJA LU!" **-Kai-**

" _SORRY_ AJA LAYAW~ , KYUNGSOO JUGA MABOK DENGER GOMBALAN TIDAK BERMUTU DARI ELU, HIH!" **-Luhan-**

"Lu kira gua bis Kopaja ampe bikin Kyungsoo mabok gitu," **-Kai-**

"EH! Udah berantem nya, sebelum pulang lebih baik kita mampir ke Masjid untuk Shalat Isya' berjama'ah, oke _guys!_ " **-Suho-**

"SIAPA YANG JADI IMAM?" **-Sehun-**

"CHANYEOL!"

"WOOYOUNG AJA BIAR NANTI BUBUR NYA BERKAH!"

"KAI AJA BIAR OTAK NYA GAK KONSLET LAGI!"

"JACKSON AJA YANG BARU KHATAM JUZ'AMMA"

"CIE..CIEE JACKSON MAU QUR'AN CIEE..MOTONG AYAM KAMPUNG INI MAH!" **-BaekHyun-**

 **.**

Ini cewek satu emang gak ada dua nya, kalo kawan nya yang lain Cuma mesam mesem karna pusing liat pertengkaran orang manly, kalo dia ikut bertarung, keren broh!

.

"JOONGKOOK JUGA BARU KHATAM QUR'AN!" **-Jimin-**

"WAAA SERIUS KOOK?" **-Chen bertanya semangat-**

"Qur'an Juz 1 _Hyung_ , hehe." **-cengir Joongkook-**

.

Yaaaahhhh dikira khatam 30juz… dikit lagi udah masuk criteria suami idaman tuh.. para gadis dan uke pun tergulai lemah..

.

"YIFAN _HYUNG_ AJA!"

"EBUSET! IQRO AJA NGULANG 3 KALI!" **-Chanyeol-**

 **.**

'Sial nih Yoda, buka aib gua di depan cewe-cewe. Mana ada neng Zitao lagi'

Itu lah yang ada di fikiran Yifan sekarang dengan asap mengepul di atas rambutnya..

Yifan menggulung kertas proposal yang tebal nya 5cm, lalu..

Pluk..

.

"AAWWW _HYUNG_!" **-itu suara** **desahan** **kesakitan Chanyeol-**

"Udah lah Suho aja, lagian dia baru aja jadian, pasti _mood_ nya lagi bahagia tuh," **-Kai-**

 **.**

Muka lay mendadak merah padam, lubang hidung nya terdapat kepulan asap

Tanduk Unicorn nya pun ikut muncul..

Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang berada di sebelah kanan kiri Lay mem-pukpuk pundak Lay, sabar yaa mbak pemegang tiket syurgaa..

Yang pas ketemu Kai diakhirat nanti, dorong aja si Kai yang pas di jembatan _Shirotol mustaqiem_ (kalo salah tulisan nya maap ya )

.

"CIE _HYUNG_ UDAH PUNYA PACAR, SIAPA?"  
" _HYUNG_! PJ!"

"TENANG GAES, KALIAN BAKAL DAPET PJ DARI SUHOLKAY! YAITU ESKRIM MAGNUM GOLD.." **-Kai-**

"Ah masa itu doang!" **-Protes Chen-**  
"Dengerin dulu sambungan nya… ESKRIM MAGNUM GOLD SATU LUSIN!" **-Kai-**

"WAAAAA…" **-sorak gembira anggota IKR kecuali Sang Ketua, Suho-**

.

Suho semaput ternyata..

.

 _ **Jum'at Pagi (06:00)..**_

Sesuai janji sebelum nya, pagi ini anggota IKR akan mulai melakukan kegiatan untuk acara kemerdekaan Sabtu besok, saat ini para remaja kompleks sudah berkumpul di lapangan yang biasa dipakai bermain bola para lelaki untuk senam pagi ini, kata Suho sih biar gak encok, padahal Dia sama Yifan doang yang ngalamin encok-nya, kenapa yang lain dibawa-bawa coba -_- . Senam pagi ini juga di jadikan ajang pamer _tank top_ dan _hot pants_ warna-warni ngejreng para cewek yang bikin mata buaya darat kurang belaian cem Kai berasa tersiram air Gunung Salak, sumber mata aer Aqua eak. Yang bikin adem sih bukan warna ngejreng nya, lebih ke tonjolan atas bawah yang terjetak jelas. Termasuk BaekHyun dkk yang emang badan nya udah pada _S-Line_ , bikin pemandangan lebih bermakna dan berfaedah.

Karena pelatih nya itu pelatih senam Ibu-ibu kompleks yang berpenampilan seperti wanita tetapi memiliki batang dan jakun di tenggorokkan, jadi nya gini, repot, ribet, lama! Katanya pelatih nya mau dandan dulu soal nya yang dilatih senam pagi ini banyak brondong _fresh_ dan masih bersegel. Selama nunggu, Suho dan Yifan nyiapin _sound_ gede buat lagu nya nanti, yang lain ada yang pemanasan, ada yang ngobrol, ada yang ngegosip kek Baekhyun dkk ini yang lagi ngetawain JinHwan karena kerak iler nya masih nempel di pipi kanan nya, selain itu sebagian juga ada yang sarapan dulu, kayak Kai gebleg dan pengikut nya JoongKook ini, mau senam malah sarapan gorengan 6 biji pake cabe rawit lagi, mungkin nanti yang pas tengah-tengah senam mereka udah memisahkan diri nyari toilet, padahal kan abis Senam nanti bakal makan Bubur Ayam Ayah Wooyoung.

"Ehm permisi, boleh minjem Luhan nya sebentar?" **-Sehun-**

"Eciee, Yaudah gih sono! Ayo Lu sono! Hush hush!" **-Xiumin malah ngusir-**

 **.**

Sehun menarik Luhan dari kawanan nya menghindari keramaian..

Aduh masa pagi-pagi udah mau modus aja sih..

Ngomong-ngomong Sehun ganteng banget Pagi ini, padahal Cuma pake Kaos putih sama celana _training_ item..

Duh, dag-dig-dug-serr

.

"Pakai ini Lu!" **-Sehun menyerahkan Kemeja biru dongker Nya-**

"Ha!"

"Pakai ini Lu, itu _tank-top_ sama _hot pants_ kamu ketat banget."

"Eh, Masa si Hun?"

"Iya, temen cowok aku tadi pada ngomongin kamu sama cewek yang lain tauk, pemandangan banget. Emang sih adem kayak gitu, tapi gak baik apalagi kamu masih polos gini, kamu mau di grepe-grepe pedhofil kek JongIn?"

.

Luhan merinding..

Liat nya aja udah pengen nabok apalagi di grepe-grepe sama tuh cicak item..

Hiiiii…

.

"Lu? Lu?"

"Eh,"

"Jangan bengong Lu, cepet pakai kemeja nya,"

"Tapi nanti gerah yang pas senam nyaa,"

"Ntar aku kipasin,"

"Ih modus! Tapi makasih ya Hun!"

"He'em, kancingin semua kancing nya,"

"Iyaaa Sehun.."

"Nah gitu kan cantik.."

"Sehun, ini gede banget,"  
"Oh iya ya, sini aku gulung tangan nya,"

.

Aduh, tangan Sehun mulus banget kena tangan gue..

Senam belum mulai, udah senam jantung duluan gue..

Aduh aduh Mama, _ottokhae.._ **-Batin Luhan-**

.

Setelah senam selesai, para pemuda-pemudi tersebut mulai membubarkan diri untuk mandi biar wangi, jangan lupa gosok gigi biar gebetan gak pada lari. Setelah mandi mereka pun berkumpul kembali dilapangan yang sama untuk sarapan bersama Bubur Ayam Ayah Wooyoung, dan dugaan sebelum nya benar, Kai dan JoongKook yang sarapan 5 biji cabe rawit dengan gorengan itu mulai mules-mules gak karuan, yang pas makan Bubur pun gitu, meski mencret nya udah berhenti tetep aja Kai dan JoongKook kapok, sampe bubur jatah mereka gak mereka kasih sambal malah kecap yang dibanyakin ampe itu Bubur Ayam berasa Bubur SumSum, kalo kata teori Kim JongIn sih kecap nya untuk menetralkan mencret tadi pagi.

"Tadi lu make kemeja nya Sehun ya Lu?" **-Lay-**

"Eh iya.." **-Luhan-**

"Wii romantis banget, ah jadi keinget mantan gebetan kan," **-Lay-**

"Sabar, ada waktu nya lu nemuin gebetan baru, harus ikhlas meski nanti bukan Suho jodoh elu," **-BaekHyun-**

"Duh gak usah sebut merek napa Baek, malu," **-Lay-**

"Biarin, biar Suho denger sekalian, biar peka!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Mending peka, kalo malah ilfill? Kan dia udah punya pacar," **-Luhan-**

"Eh iya juga sih, udah ah jangan di bahas lagi, kasian bubur Lay ntar malah asin," **-Tao-**

"Udah jangan mewek dong!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Gimana gak mewek! Bubur gua di comot diem-diem sama tuh Rusa!" **-Lay-**

"Eh, hehe.. Laper Lay," **-Luhan nyengir-**

3 jam kemudian, kini semua telah bekerja gotong royong menyelesaikan tugas yang sudah dibagi Suho sebelum nya. JongKook, JinHwan, Jimin, Chanyeol, JB, Jackson, Kai sedang memasang umbul-umbul, kali ini kebagian deret kompleks Kyungsoo yang dipasang umbul-umbul nya. Untuk bagian deret ini memang sengaja Kai dan Chanyeol lama-lama in sekalian mau ketemu kekasih hati, dan para cewek lagi mempersiapkan makan siang dirumah Kyungsoo, Bu bendahara.

"Eh ada Jongtem! Mau ngapain lu ngintip-ngintip, bintitan baru tau rasa!" **-Luhan-**

"Ya elah, gua ngarep Kyungsoo, malah elu yang dateng!" **-Kai-**

"Jodoh kali!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Idiiww, Ikan Cupang gua lebih menarik di banding JongIn!" **-Luhan-**

"Kai! Udah selesai mencret nya?" **-Baekhyun-**

"Lhaa ini lagi satu cabe ikut-ikutan keluar, Kyungsoo mana?" **-Kai-**

"Mau ngapain lu nyari Kyungsoo! Dia lagi fokus masak, jangan ganggu! Ngeri anyep tuh sayur asem abis liat elu," **-Luhan-**

"Sayur asem nya jadi makin kecut nanti!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Dasar Duo Cabe!" **-Kai-**

"Eh Chanyeol, kamu haus ga?" **-BaekHyun-**

"Iya nih, temen-temen yang lain juga pada haus, minta air dingin boleh?" **-Chanyeol-**

"Oh boleh-boleh, ntar ya aku ambilin!" **-Baek semangat 45-**

"KASIH SYRUP JUGA BOLEH BAEK!" **-Kai-**

"SYRUP SIANIDA YA KAI!" **-Luhan berlari kedalam rumah Kyungsoo-**

"LOHAAAN! UNTUNG CEWE!" **-Kai-**

"Kalo cowo kenapa Kai? Berani ngajak berantem?" **-Chanyeol-**

"Nggak sih," **-Kai-**

 **UpiSuandi :** _Tolong beri pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini di kolom review yaa.. takut nya mengecewakan chingu semuaa, jika ada salah kata dan perkataan yang menyinggung perasaaan mohon dimaafka, thanks_ _._


End file.
